De vacaciones en Roma ¿con Inuyasha?
by Jesireth02
Summary: Kagome decide regresar a su época pero su familia se gana un viaje a Francia. Inuyasha al enterarse que la joven planea escabullirse de su obligación de buscar a Naraku decide impedirle ir. Luego de una serie de eventos desafortunados ambos terminan en un país totalmente diferente ¿Que harán? Mal Summary pásense de todos modos :)
1. Chapter 1: Una tonta pelea

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno después de haber publicado Corazón de Amor estuve releyendo varias de mis historias anteriores y me topé con mi sexto fic el cual realmente me gustó mucho a nivel de trama pero tenía demasiados fallos. Algo natural considerando que en ese momento estaba aprendiendo a escribir por lo que al leerlo nuevamente después de seis años fue algo chocante. Yo misma decía: Dios mucho OCC, o demasiadas faltas ortográficas, que poca redacción, etc. Por lo que decidí reescribir la historia desde el principio mejorando muchas cosas que realmente necesitaban ser mejoras y alterando sucesos por lo que básicamente el fic es casi totalmente nuevo. Por lo que si alguna tuvo la oportunidad de leer el original con el mismo nombre se llevaran una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que casi no se parecen demasiado jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste, los disfruten y me dejen muchos Reviews que tanto me animan a seguir las historias. Ya saben acepto amenazas de muerte, cumplidos, opiniones lo que quieran solo espero disfruten la historia y se distraigan :D**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece (si así fuera Kikyo no hubiese vivido tanto ¬¬) es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi yo solo lo uso para escribir ideas locas como esta jejeje**

* * *

**De vacaciones en roma ¿con Inuyasha? Nueva Versión **

**Capítulo 1: Una tonta pelea**

Era una mañana tranquila en el Sengoku. El ambiente era fresco, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y los aldeanos trabajaban. Todo acontecía con completa normalidad, eso incluía al grupo de jóvenes cuya misión era buscar la perla de Shikon. Sin embargo, Inuyasha y Kagome…

— ¡Tonto!- se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¡No grites! Tú eres la culpable por estar tan cariñosa con el lobo sarnoso, Kagome.- encaró Inuyasha de mal humor.

— ¿Cómo que cariñosa?- repitió Kagome con indignación.— Lo único que hice fue curarle la herida que tenía en el rostro. Actúas como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

— ¡Claro que hiciste algo malo! – replicó Inuyasha.

— ¡No hice nada malo!- se defendió Kagome.— Y tú eres el menos indicado para reclamarme nada.

Kagome estaba enojada ante la actitud prepotente de Inuyasha, siempre actuaba igual con ella cada vez que Koga estaba de por medio. En cierta forma le agradaba pero, ya acusarla de tener un romance con el muchacho era el colmo de lo absurdo.

— ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? – preguntó Inuyasha sin entender.

— Tú ya decidiste irte con Kikyo, así que deja de actuar como si estuvieras celoso.

— Feh ¿A qué viene eso? Además yo no estoy celoso.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba la espalda de forma arrogante y se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Abajo!- demandó Kagome con voz autoritaria.— ¡Me voy a mi casa, tonto!

Tras este comentario, la joven del futuro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar vía al pozo del templo para regresar una vez más a su época. Mientras que Inuyasha apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de los efectos del conjuro, que lo llevó hacia el suelo unos instantes atrás.

Se sentó en una posé india mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su seño se frunció y murmuró algo inentendible para los presentes. Podía apreciarse claramente el mal humor que cargaba encima.

El joven más sabio del grupo quien había estado contemplando la escena desde hacía unos minutos con sus compañeros de viaje se acercó hasta el medio demonio, y lo encaró con actitud seria y calmada.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Miroku?

— No seas grosero Inuyasha. Solo quiero que entiendas porque la señorita Kagome tiene la razón.- explicó el monje con tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento junto su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Esa tonta ayudo al imbécil de Koga, cuando sabe perfectamente que él también está en busca de Naraku y los demás fragmentos. Además de actuar muy amistosa con él.- se quejó Inuyasha con la mirada desafiante.

— Pero recuerda que la señorita Kagome te acompaña porque quiere, Inuyasha.- le perpetuó el joven de forma astuta.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar ante el comentario del monje. Su mente viajo unos instantes hacia ese día, sintiéndose un tanto culpable ante las palabras que le había dicho a la joven minutos atrás.

— Pero es que yo…- balbuceó Inuyasha sin que pudiera ser entendido por su amigo.

— Es cierto, además Kagome es muy buena con todos y tú no la aprecias perro.- reclamó el pequeño Shippo que se acercaba a los demás, mientras reposaba tranquilamente en el hombro de Sango.

— No te metas en esto enano.- replicó Inuyasha dirigiéndole una mirada cortante al muchacho.

— Deberías ir a disculparte con ella.- sugirió Sango cruzándose de brazos.

— Si, una disculpa por ser un tonto.- concordó el pequeño kitsune.— y un malagradecido.

— Un necio, terco y testarudo con alguien que es sumamente bondadosa y se toma molestias de cocinarnos, sin mencionar curarnos las heridas...- continuó Miroku mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Inuyasha escuchaba los comentarios de sus amigos lo más pacientemente que podía, pero estaban comenzando a sacarlo de sus casillas.

— Sin mencionar, que no tienes las agallas de escoger entre alguna de las dos. Siempre que ves a Kikyo te vas corriendo tras de ella, y no posees ninguna consideración con Kagome.- dijo Shippo con sensatez.

Con ese comentario Inuyasha mando toda su paciencia al demonio. Se levantó de forma rápida del suelo y golpeo al pequeño niño en la cabeza repetitivamente.

— No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme rata de dos patas.- advirtió Inuyasha, mientras enderezaba su postura y encaraba a los demás.— y para su información, no tengo ninguna intención de ir a disculparme con esa tonta.- dicho esto Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se marchó caminando hacia el interior del bosque en dirección opuesta al pozo del templo.

Kagome acababa de llegar del pasado. Se encontraba enojada y frustrada ante la actitud que Inuyasha tenía para con ella. Estaba harta de su mal genio.

— Mejor dejo de pensar en eso o me enojare más.- se dijo a si misma mientras sacaba su otra pierna del pozo del templo.

Caminó unos pasos hasta adentrarse en su casa. Abrió la puerta principal y se quitó los zapatos con cansancio, mientras con voz fuerte anunciaba a toda su familia que se encontraba de regreso. Al no recibir respuesta Kagome comenzó a buscar en el interior de la casa, hasta llegar a la sala donde encontró a toda su estirpe reunida.

— Querida nieta has regresado muy pronto.- comentó su abuelo con una sonrisa.— Aunque es una pena, se me había ocurrido una enfermedad muy buena donde se te salen los ojos del rostro.

— ¡Abuelo! No puedo creer que inventes enfermedades tan horribles para mí.- se quejó Kagome.

— Por cierto, hermana ¿a qué se debe tu regreso?- inquirió Souta con interés.

— No tiene nada de malo, esta es mi casa.- refutó ella de forma defensiva, poniendo al niño un tanto nervioso.

— Cambiando de tema. Hija ha ocurrido algo grandioso. Me he ganado unos boletos con todos los gastos pagos a Francia.- comentó su madre muy emocionada.

— ¿En serio mamá? ¡Que emoción! Yo quiero ir.- aseguró Kagome con una sonrisa.

— Mejor aún si vienes con nosotros hija.- respondió su madre feliz ante ese hecho.— El viaje es por todo un mes, así que te recomiendo que les avises a tus amigos que no podrás viajar al pasado durante ese tiempo.

— No creo que se molesten.- respondió con seguridad, mientras recordaba la pelea que había tenido con el joven de cabellos plateados.

— Muy bien, entonces vamos todos a empacar. El vuelo salé mañana temprano y hay mucho que hacer.- dijo el abuelo animado.

— Sí. Empacare mis videojuegos y ropa limpia.- dijo Souta antes de retirarse a recoger la consola que se llevaría.

Dos horas habían transcurrido. Kagome ya había guardado en su maleta todo lo que planeaba llevarse a Francia. Ella se encontraba muy emocionada ante el hecho de viajar a conocer otro país, otra cultura y otros lugares que jamás soñó poder visitar, aún más teniendo la vida que llevaba; pero a la vez sentía como la culpa invadía su cuerpo. Se marcharía sin decirle a Inuyasha, lo peor era que se encontraban peleados por algo que consideraba una tontería pero… negó con su cabeza y se derrumbó sobre el colchón de su cama.

— Inuyasha es un tonto.- musitó mientras contemplaba con culpabilidad el equipaje que reposaba junto al escritorio de su habitación.

Las horas estaban pasando demasiado lentas para Inuyasha, quien a pesar de permanecer sentado en las ramas del árbol sagrado no lograba ocultar su impaciencia por la ausencia de la joven.

Su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo. En su interior sabía que lo que le había dicho Kagome era la verdad, él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle su comportamiento con Koga pero… la simple idea de perder a Kagome por cualquier otro sujeto, era algo repugnante. Solo el considerar que ella fuera amigable con otro hombre que no fuera él, o incluso que llegara a abrazarlo como lo había hecho con él o peor aún a besarlo, era algo intolerable. Lo que más le molestaba era que Koga tenía algo que él no. Koga era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, mientras que él debía cumplir aquella promesa que le había hecho a Kikyo en el pasado.

Un suspiró frustrado salió de sus labios. Ya estaba entrando la tarde y Kagome aún no regresaba del futuro. No tendría más opción, ya que ella podía llegar a ser tan obstinada como él cuándo lo deseaba. Iría a buscarla, no podían retrasar por más tiempo la búsqueda de Naraku, mucho menos por una disputa patética como aquella.

Sin perder más tiempo, se encamino presuroso hacia el pozo. Al instante de lanzarse en su interior una estela oscura seguida de una gran luz lo rodeo indicándole que ya había cruzado a la época actual.

Escaló en dos saltos el árbol más cercano a la ventana de Kagome. Se adentró por esta a su habitación, corriendo con la suerte de que se encontraba abierta. Buscó a la chica con la vista encontrándola sentada en la cama, dirigiéndole una mirada realmente sorprendida.

— Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un tanto asombrada.

No esperaba que él fuese a buscarla tan pronto. Generalmente cuando peleaban el tardaba un día en ir a buscarla, pero solo habían transcurrido un par de horas. ¿Acaso él quería disculparse con ella? O incluso ¿deseaba verla?

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? Vine a buscarte. Recuerda que tenemos que continuar con la búsqueda de Naraku.-dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca mientras se cruzaba de brazos de modo altanero.

— ¿Solo por eso?- preguntó ella un tanto desilusionada.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación, fue solo un minuto pero causo bastante impacto en los dos. Kagome desvió la mirada a otro lugar he Inuyasha imitó su gestó, con la diferencia de que su rostro se sonrojo levemente.

— La verdad es que quería discul… - comenzó a decir Inuyasha pero entonces el bulto junto a su escritorio llamó su atención.— ¿Y ese equipaje?

— ¿Eh?- titubeo Kagome ante su cambio rápido de tema.

— ¿Qué se supone que es ese equipaje? Es demasiado grande como para llevarlo al Sengoku.- comentó.

— Es que no es para el Sengoku. La verdad es que me voy de viaje con mi familia por un mes completo a otro país.- comentó la muchacha con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Inuyasha la miró de modo enojado, mientras sentía como el tic de su ceja comenzaba a despertar. Ella planeaba escaparse con su familia durante un mes completo sin decirle nada, eso era el colmo. ¿Acaso ella había olvidado las responsabilidades que tenía? ¿Realmente planeaba dejarlo solo durante todo ese tiempo sin importarle nada? ¿No extrañaría a los muchachos? Mejor dicho ¿no lo extrañaría a él?

— No iras.- demandó Inuyasha con voz seria.

— Por supuesto que iré. Ya es hora de que descanse un poco, y quiero conocer ese país. – reveló con molestia mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo encaraba.

— Entonces yo también iré.- replicó con altanería.

— Tú debes quedarte a pelear contra Naraku.- le recordó.

— Tonta, no puedo pelear contra Naraku sino estas a mi lado.-reveló Inuyasha por impulsividad.

El rostro de la joven se sonrojo ante las palabras de muchacho. Inuyasha le dio la espalda para ocultar el mismo color que revelaban sus mejillas. Realmente podía ser un tonto cuando quería, debía dejar de ser tan impulsivo al discutir. Tendía a decir las cosas sin pensar.

— Está bien.- respondió Kagome después de unos momentos. — Iré a preguntarle a mamá aunque lo más seguro es que acepte. Ahora regreso.

Inuyasha se giró, esta vez ya más relajado contemplo como la chica salía de su alcoba. Emitió un suspiro, liberando todo la tensión que había acumulado hacia unos momentos, no pensaba que le costaría tanto convencer a la chica.

Minutos después Kagome regreso en compañía de su madre a la habitación, quien se veía mucho más emocionada que antes.

— Querido, Kagome me ha dado la espléndida noticia de que nos acompañaras.- comentó la señora con calidez.

— Si señora, así es.- respondió Inuyasha con voz calma y respetuosa.

— En ese caso necesitaras un guardarropa nuevo.- Inuyasha la miró sin entender y Kagome suspiró.

La joven se había tardado más hablando con su madre en un intentó a que se resignara a la idea de que Inuyasha jamás accedería a cambiar su típica ropa por una de la época actual, ya que él era muy apegado a sus prendas. Lo que consideraba bastante normal, teniendo en cuenta que era una tela especial que se regeneraba sola y te protegía contra el fuego. Pero todo intento había sido inútil, y ella misma había querido subir a convencerlo.

— Veras querido, en esta época no tendemos a vestir de esa manera a no ser que se realicen eventos como festivales, o visitas a los templos por lo que lo más recomendable es que Kagome te lleve a adquirir nueva indumentaria para que estés acorde con los demás y pases desapercibido. ¿Podrías hacerlo Inuyasha?- le preguntó con amabilidad.

A Inuyasha no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que usar ropa diferente a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero si analizaba la situación; la madre de Kagome tenía la razón por lo que no tenía más opción que aceptar la propuesta.

— Si señora.

— ¡Grandioso!- dijo alegre. Luego comenzó a rebuscar entre el delantal que solía llevar sobre su falda y de allí saco una tarjeta, la cual le entregó a Kagome. — Ten hija, ahora llévate a Inuyasha y cómprale todo lo que necesita para el mes ¿de acuerdo?

— Si mamá.- respondió Kagome con fastidio. — Vamos Inuyasha, hay que ir de compras.

* * *

Continuara

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo

Nos vemos mañana o el próximo sábado, todo dependerá de si me deja actualizar por culpa del error typo 2 jejejeje


	2. Chapter 2: De compras

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras y bienvenidas al segundo capitulo de este fic. Jejej es bueno ver a algunas lectoras que ya conocieron la historia original pero como dije a pesar de estar escribiendola de nuevo van a cambiar muchas cosas, sera como leer algo nuevo jejeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews que tanto amo :) ahora les dejo el capitulo y espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: De compras 

Luego de colocarle la gorra azul de Souta a Inuyasha y así cubrir sus orejas de perro, partieron hacia la estación de metro más cercana para ir al centro comercial de Tochima.

— Kagome yo puedo llevarte en mi espalda. Llegaremos más rápido.- comentó el muchacho con impaciencia mientras esperaban la llegada del tren.

— Ya lo sé, pero no debemos llamar la atención. Recuerda que en esta época no tienes las mismas libertades que en Sengoku.

— Feh.- se quejó muchacho mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lugar.

Unos cuantos minutos más el tren realizó acto de presencia. Lo abordaron en silencio. Kagome tomó asiento en uno de los puestos cercanos a la puerta, mientras Inuyasha se colocó frente a ella, colocando su mano en los plásticos superiores imitando la misma acción que los demás pasajeros. Instantes después el tren comenzó a andar.

— Wow.- emitió Inuyasha minutos después.

Kagome quien se encontraba absorta desde hacía unos momentos observando por la ventana del tren, le llamó la atención a alusión de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella interesada.

— Se puede ver todo desde aquí.- comentó con cierto brillo en los ojos mientras observaba por el piso transparente del vagón.— No va a caerse ¿cierto?- inquirió mientras se agachaba y colocaba ambas manos en el suelo, deleitándose del espectáculo.

El chico fue observado por algunos de los pasajeros, cosa que al comienzo le causó cierta vergüenza a Kagome, pero al ver a Inuyasha de esa manera lo dejo pasar. Ella sonrió ante su actitud inocente. Recordando que para él la mayoría de las cosas en su época eran emocionantes y divertidas. En ese momento, era la imagen de un niño pequeño mirando emocionado su nuevo descubrimiento.

— No. No va caerse.- respondió con cariño en su voz.

— ¿Ya no estas enojada?- comentó con cierta inseguridad mientras la observaba.

— No ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender.

— Nada, mejor olvídalo.- respondió él.

Inuyasha agradecía internamente de que Kagome ya no recordara la pelea que habían tenido en la mañana.

Quince minutos después la voz que salió de los parlantes del tren anunció que habían llegado a la estación.

— Es aquí.- le informó Kagome.

Descendieron y se encaminaron al centro comercial que se encontraba a dos cuadras de distancia.

La estructura del edificio era amplia, de unos seis pisos de altura, con enormes paredes de vidrio azulado que reflejaba la luz como un cristal. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no se inmuto ante su grandeza.

— ¿Es aquí?- inquirió Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, entremos.

Minutos después Kagome buscaba a Inuyasha por todas partes. Él muchacho se había perdido de su vista. Luego de haber subido con fascinación las escaleras eléctricas, Inuyasha había salido disparado a una de las tiendas de comida que llamó su atención por el aroma y posteriormente no lo había visto más.

Ya habían transcurrido quince minutos desde la última vez que lo vio y no sabía muy bien que hacer. Kagome había recorrido prácticamente los seis pisos del centro comercial y no lo encontraba. En ese momento se encontraba en el piso tres, en el área de la plaza central donde podían verse los balcones de los demás pisos superiores, y era el punto de encuentro, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco allí. Sentándose en una de las bancas, cerró sus ojos, bajando la cabeza en forma de derrota.

— ¡Higurashi!- escuchó una voz amigable que la llamaba.

Kagome levanto la cabeza encontrándose con un muchacho de ojos azules, cabello castaño y sonrisa amigable que siempre velaba por su salud.

— Hola Hojo ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- respondió Kagome con una actitud amigable.

— Es verdad Higurashi. Últimamente has estado muy enferma, tu abuelo me había dicho que estabas vomitando de forma compulsiva.- comentó el con cierta angustia en la voz.

— ¿A si?- respondió la chica con cierta molestia, pensando que tenía que hablar con su abuelo acerca de todas enfermedades que inventaba.

— Es bueno verte en completa salud, por cierto Higurashi ¿estás sola?

— Pues la verdad es que…

— Esta acompañada.- interrumpió una voz ronca con arrogancia y molestia.

Inuyasha estaba buscando a Kagome desde hacía rato, se le había dificultado un poco el hallarla debido a la mezcla de olores que había por todo el lugar, pero cuando por fin había dado con la joven la encontraba hablando con un muchacho, al principio no le había dado demasiada importancia hasta el momento en que recordó que era el mismo del festival. Era el mismo chico que había jurado su amor por Kagome en aquella ocasión.

La mente de Inuyasha no había tardado ni un segundo en empezar a analizar la situación: ¿Por qué Kagome estaba con ese muchacho cuando claramente había ido con él? Es cierto que se había alejado unos instantes de ella, pero después Kagome había desaparecido. Ahora que la volvía encontrar, estaba con aquel sujeto que se quería pasar de listo. Ni pensarlo.

Estaba enojado, y no iba a permitir que ese tal ¿Pier? Se saliese con la suya. Así que no le importó interrumpir la conversación de forma cortante y amenazadora, dejando en claro quién era el hombre real en esa conversación.

— Pero si eres el chico que se apareció en la obra.- mencionó Hojo con asombro.

— Inu…yasha.- murmuró Kagome lentamente sorprendida ante su aparición.— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?!- recriminó con molestia.

— ¡Tú fuiste la que se marchó de aquel lugar!- reprochó Inuyasha con indignación.- y lo peor es que cuando te encuentro estas con este tipo.- acusó mientras señalaba de forma despectiva hacia Hojo.

— ¡Vaya! Higurashi perdóname, no sabía que tenías novio.- irrumpió el joven con una sonrisa sofocada.

Ambos dejaron de discutir entre sí, dedicándole una mirada asombrada al muchacho. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección abochornado, mientras que Kagome se coloró ante el comentario de su amigo.

— Hojo yo…

— No te preocupes.- sonrió él. No obstante aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba con ella.— Oye ¿Inuyasha? Es así como te llamas ¿cierto?

El hanyou le dedicó una mirada de superioridad y disgusto, asintiendo con la cabeza. Hojo se acercó lo más que pudo al muchacho tratando de que Kagome no escuchara lo que iba a decirle.

— Cuida muy bien de Higurashi, ella tiende a enfermarse mucho, pero es una chica realmente grandiosa y buena. Si ha decidido estar a tu lado es porque seguramente te aprecia mucho, debes protegerla ¿de acuerdo?- murmuró con seriedad.

Inuyasha sonrió ante el comentario del joven. Efectivamente como había sospechado el chico tenia sentimientos de amor por ella, pero se estaba despidiendo de esa manera. Levanto su mano al nivel de su pecho y Hojo imitó su gesto. Se dieron las manos e Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Hojo comprendió que el muchacho exótico frente a él protegería de su primer amor

Kagome contemplo la escena sin entender muy bien a que se debía ese gesto tan amistoso por parte de su acompañante.

— Bueno lo mejor será que me marche.- comentó Hojo.— Nos veremos en la escuela Higurashi, un placer conocerte Inuyasha.

Hojo se marchó luego de decir aquello, su semblante era un tanto desanimado pero nada que el tiempo no pudiese curar. Kagome miró a Inuyasha con curiosidad.

— Oye ¿Qué te dijo el joven Hojo?- preguntó interesada.

— Feh. No me dijo nada.- respondió con altanería.

— Inuyasha.- llamó Kagome con irritabilidad.

— ¿Vamos a comprar la ropa o no?- Inuyasha cambió el tema mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome encaminándose en dirección a otra tienda.

Kagome olvido por completo su disgusto en el instante en que Inuyasha tomó su mano. Sintió como su rostro se coloraba mientras era arrastrada hacia aquel lugar.

No tardó mucho en que fueran atendidos por las empleadas del lugar. Muchas de ellas mirando con cierta aprensión a la joven que continuaba unida de manos con el muchacho de ojos dorados. Inuyasha soltó su mano y comenzó a analizar el lugar con atención, tocando las cosas con curiosidad, dándoles la vuelta a algunos objetos como zapatos deportivos o simplemente analizándolas.

— Bienvenidos a nuestra tienda ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó una después de unos instantes.

Kagome analizó a la joven frente a ella, no tendría más de diecisiete años. Su rostro poseía rasgos finos, delicados cual muñeca de porcelana se tratara, enmarcado a la perfección por un abundante cabello dorado, y una figura esbelta resaltada por el uniforme del lugar.

Al contemplar a la muchacha Kagome sintió una punzada de celos ante la joven. Aunque no podía negar que Inuyasha era claramente inmune al encanto de las mujeres de su época. Puesto que desde que habían ingresado al lugar, había actuado más interesado por las prendas que se exhibían que por la chica que estaba frente a él.

— Estamos buscando ropa para él.- respondió Kagome en un intento de sonar amigable con la vendedora.

— ¿Cuáles son sus gustos?- inquirió la muchacha con interés, mientras miraba de reojo al joven que ahora levantaba lo que parecía ser una camisa rasgada y la observaba con extrañeza.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, el cual no dejaba de ver toda la ropa como si se lo fuera a comer vivo. Levantaba cosas que seguramente le quedarían pequeñas y todas con expresión desagradable. Pensando que seguramente a él no le gustaría nada que se pegara completamente a su cuerpo, más cuando lo único que estaba acostumbrado a usar era algo sumamente amplio.

— Unos jeens oscuros y unas cuantas camisas holgadas están bien. No le gusta llevar nada apretado sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Está segura que no le gusta llevar nada apretado sobre su cuerpo?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa despectiva mientras insinuaba un doble sentido en su pregunta.

— Segura.- contestó Kagome a regañadientes.

— ¿Algún color en específico?- preguntó nuevamente.

— Pues…

— Rojo. Me gusta el rojo o el blanco. – interrumpió Inuyasha uniéndose de improvisto a la conversación.

— En seguida le traeré lo que necesitan. – dijo la joven antes de retirarse contoneando sus caderas de forma provocativa, en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, pero Inuyasha no se percató de ello.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó el joven fastidiado.

— Esperaremos a que regrese con las prendas que tengan las especificaciones que pedimos. Será más fácil a que esté escogiéndote ropa al azar.- explicó Kagome.— Ven, vamos a sentarnos mientras esperamos.

Le indicó unos pequeños bancos en una de las esquinas de la tienda. Ambos se sentaron a esperar el regreso de la vendedora. Mientras tanto Kagome comenzó a percatarse que muchas de las dependientas del lugar observaban a Inuyasha de forma pecaminosa.

Ahora que la joven comenzaba a analizarlo se daba cuenta de que para ellas él debía ser algo sumamente llamativo. Inuyasha era bastante atractivo si se quitaba su mal carácter. Su cabello era largo y plateado natural, algo fuera de lo común; unido a eso tenía un rostro de facciones finas pero varoniles, sin mencionar unos ojos dorados que solo se veían opacados ante el brillo del sol. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no le gustaría mucho la reacción de las mujeres cuando él usara ropa de su época. Por suerte había pedido ropa holgada.

— ¿Tenías interés por ese chico?- comentó Inuyasha cortando el silencio.

— ¿Hojo? No, solo es un buen amigo que me presta sus apuntes cuando necesito ponerme al corriente con mis estudios.- aseguró Kagome de modo amigable.

— ¿Seguro?- preguntó con cierta duda mientras la miraba.

— ¿Estas dudando de mí?- replicó Kagome.

— No, tonta.- dijo antes de apartar su rostro a otro lugar para ocultar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que no fue capaz de contener. Mientras Kagome le dedicó una mirada confusa.— Ahí viene.- señalo Inuyasha, percatándose del aroma que se acercaba hacia ellos.

— Por favor acompáñame, ya tengo todo listo en el probador.- irrumpió la vendedora con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Inuyasha miró a la joven con desconfianza, seguidamente a Kagome quien le indicó con un gesto en su mano que siguiera a la muchacha. Aunque internamente estaba deseando que la joven desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

— Traes ropa antigua ¿Trabajas en algún templo?- inquirió la chica de forma melodiosa mientras se alejaba junto a Inuyasha.

Seguidamente que ambos desaparecieron de su vista Kagome se puso a observar algunas prendas en la sección femenina.

— ¿Por qué tardara tanto?- se preguntaba Kagome mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Inuyasha se había marchado con la vendedora hacia el probador. Preocupada por lo que pudiera haber pasado, Kagome se encaminó hacia allá encontrándose con una escena un tanto vergonzosa.

— ¡Ya les dije que no voy a salir de aquí!- gritaba Inuyasha desde el interior del probador. — ¡Ah! Esta maldita cosa molesta mucho.

Mientras que las vendedoras hacían todo lo posible por abrir la puerta, o intentar convencer al chico de salir de forma inútil. La joven rubia que los había atendido corrió hacia Kagome mirándola como si fuera una santa que había llegado.

— Gracias a dios estas aquí. No quiere salir y aparte no deja de gritar que algo lo lastima, pero no deja entrar a nadie a ayudarlo. ¿Tú eres su hermana no? ¿Podrías intentar que entré en razón y deje de gritar? Esta espantando a los clientes.- suplicaba la chica mientras sostenía sus manos.

— Lo… intentare.- respondió Kagome no muy convencida. — No soy su hermana.- murmuró para sí mientras caminaba.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta del probador y golpeó un par de veces.

— Inuyasha soy yo. Déjame pasar para ayudarte.- pidió Kagome mientras las demás vendedoras rogaban porque el chico accediera.

Inuyasha no contestó durante un minuto. Después de meditarlo retiró el seguro de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, seguidamente jaló a Kagome al interior de la cabina y trancó de nuevo. Cuando estuvo adentró emitió un levé alarido ante el choque de su cuerpo con el de Kagome.

El espacio del probador era reducido lo que causaba que Kagome estuviese muy pegada al cuerpo de Inuyasha. Uno que no llevaba camisa en ese momento, y el cual no dejaba de hacer gestos de dolor con cada rocé que daba su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Kagome preocupada por su actitud, intentando separarse solo un poco de su desnudes.

— Esta maldita cosa. Esta atorada y me…ah… lastima cuando me muevo.- masculló nuevamente.

Kagome miró hacia donde Inuyasha tenía sus manos sonrojándose de inmediato. Entendió el problema en un dos por tres. En el pasado los hombres no usaban ropa interior, mucho menos pantalones con cremalleras ajustados, lo que indicaba que aquel bulto –el cual no estaba dispuesta a detallar demasiado- estaba siendo asfixiado en un par de jeens demasiado pequeños para adentrarse en ellos.

— ¡Molesta demasiado! Esa chica lo que quiso fue intentar matarme.- le aseguró con una expresión incomoda.

— Solo se equivocó en la talla de pantalón. Ahora mismo lo soluciono.- dijo Kagome aun nerviosa ante la situación.

— No. Mejor quédate ayudarme, no logro quitarme esto, ni tampoco subirlo… duele como el demonio.- se quejó mientras miraba sus pantalones.

— Tendrás que quitártelo solo. Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso.- negó con la cabeza sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse.

Kagome se dio la vuelta mientras hiperventilaba en un intento de tranquilizarse. Inuyasha estaba acabando con sus nervios, sentía como el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho ante el hecho de tenerlo de esa manera frente a ella. Si el chico lograba bajar el zipper de la cremallera ella podría ver en realidad lo que era esa enorme protuberancia escasamente cubierta y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante eso.

— ¡Oiga!- llamó Kagome a la vendedora que estaba atenta desde el otro lado del probador.— Creo que se cuál es el problema ¿podría traer unos pantalones más amplios de la cintura? Como un treinta y ocho, también traiga un cinturón. Unos pantalones de ejercicio holgados también y rápido. – demandó con urgencia.

De repente el sonido del zipper volvió a sonar sumada a una exclamación de alivio.

— Al fin pude quitarme esta cosa.- comentó Inuyasha con alegría. — Kagome, la ropa de tu época es un infierno para los hombres ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta?

Kagome no quiso girarse en el pequeño vestidor. Su mente era consciente de lo que había ocurrido, Inuyasha había logrado deshacerse de los pantalones. No solo eso, sino que le hablaba como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada. Naturalmente él también estaba de espaldas a ella, pero tenía un espejo cuerpo completo frente a él que podría enseñarle todo lo que intentaba ocultar.

— Señorita, aquí le traigo la ropa que me pidió ¿Podría abrir la puerta para entregársela?- solicitó la vendedora.

Kagome abrió levemente la puerta del probador percatándose de la mirada lujuriosa de la vendedora que no dejaba de viajar entre la enorme protuberancia del chico que se encontraba a su espalda y su pecho descubierto. Le arrancó la ropa de las manos. Seguidamente dejó los pantalones en la percha de la pared.

— Aquí está esta ropa, estoy seguro te quedara. Ponte los cinturones para que no se te caigan.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Qué demonios…- no logró concluir la frase antes de que Kagome saliera del probador y se recostara en la puerta del mismo.

Aun estando más avergonzada de lo que pudiera estar en toda su vida, no iba a permitir que ninguna de las dependientas se acercara a Inuyasha. Mucho más cuando la vendedora que los atendía no dejaba de mirar el vestidor como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse en su interior a hacer cosas indecorosas.

— Si quiere puedo ayudarle a colocárselo.- comentó una de las dependientas.

Kagome la fulminó con la mirada indicándole que se alejara lo más lejos posible de aquel cubículo de probadores.

Una hora después Inuyasha se había probado casi todas las prendas, llegando a la conclusión que los monos deportivos eran los más cómodos y que serían los únicos que estaría dispuesto a ponerse durante su estancia en la época actual. Escogió unas cuantas camisas, entre ellas unas muy apegadas a su cuerpo que solo resaltaban los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho. Algunas gorras y un par de zapatos deportivos.

Aun cuando le había sido especifica con la dependienta que a él no le gustaba la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, ella había decidido desobedecerla. Lo peor era que a Inuyasha le habían gustado algunas.

Kagome consideró que no había sentido tanto calor en su vida desde que vio a Inuyasha salir con una camisa polo roja pegada a su cuerpo de tal forma que parecía una segunda piel.

Cuando terminaron, regresaron a la casa Higurashi para terminar de preparar el equipaje para el viaje de la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Nos Vemos el sabado con el proximo capitulo de esta historia :)**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews que amo leer **

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3:Equivocación

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y algunas advertencias jajajajaja. Bueno les aviso nuevamente que esta historia tendrá demasiados cambios así que si la leyeron con anterioridad se darán cuenta que no se parecen casi en nada. Aviso que actualizo los sábados sin falta, o incluso el viernes dependiendo de cuanto me tarde en escribir el capitulo y revisarlo y eso jejeje. Bueno espero que lo disfruten. También aclaró que esta historia tendrá de todo, no sera solo graciosa, también habrá romance, drama, accion, pelea, misterio bueno lo mismo que en la serie de todo jajaja**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Equivocación

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando Inuyasha y Kagome abordaron el taxi que los llevaría directo al aeropuerto. A diferencia de su familia que partió la mañana como estaba previsto, ellos tuvieron que aguardar hasta la tarde porque no había más boletos para ese vuelo. No obstante, se reunirían con ellos en el hotel Front en París.

Kagome aún no podía creer la clase de amistades que tenía su madre. En menos de un día le había conseguido un pasaporte y una identificación falsa a Inuyasha para que pudiese viajar a Paris, era el colmo. Lo peor del caso es que ella no quiso revelarle como lo hiso. "Es un secreto" fue todo lo que dijo.

— Feh.- bufó Inuyasha.— Insisto que ir en estas cosas es una pérdida de tiempo.- quejándose del transporte lento.

Kagome no lo miró en un intento desesperado de no perder la concentración. Sus hormonas estaban jugándole en su contra desde que vio a Inuyasha esa mañana, no solo sentía nerviosismo al mirarle debido al suceso del día anterior en donde pudo ver ligeramente lo bien dotado que un hombre mitad bestia tenía entre sus piernas, sino que además vestía ropa que lo hacía verse como el modelo más atractivo de Vogue.

Lucía de pies a cabeza un atuendo que solo lo hacía resaltar todos y cada uno de sus atributos. Para empezar su camiseta blanca se pegaba a su pecho completamente, dejando al descubierto solo una parte de su cuello en forma de "U" dándole un aspecto de chico rebelde adinerado, cosa que ayudaba bastante el collar del conjuro, que por primera vez en su vida tenia deseos de quitarle si con eso lograba hacerlo ver menos deseable. Sus pantalones jogging negros a pesar de ser amplios no lograban ocultar por completo la excelente condición física de sus piernas. Su cabello lo había recogido en una cola alta ya que la nueva gorra negra que usaba no era demasiado cómoda con sus orejas, y de esa manera lograba disimularse a la perfección el que la llevara un poco más arriba de lo normal. De pies a cabeza era el sueño de cualquier chica entre las edades de quince años hasta la fecha de expiración de una mujer.

— ¡Maldición! No me ignores.- reprochó el chico con molestia.

— No lo hago, no hay otra forma de llegar al aeropuerto y llevar el equipaje a la vez. Son dos maletas y no da tiempo de regresar por ellas. Así que lo mejor es ir en auto.- expuso Kagome con debilidad.

— Si tú lo dices.- no estaba muy convencido ante la respuesta de la chica pero no objetaría más al respecto.—, pero esta cosa va muy lento.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos ante su comentario. Ella estaba al tanto de que debido al trafico seria probable que llegaran tarde al aeropuerto y perdiesen el vuelo, pero Inuyasha solo estaba poniéndola más nerviosa y crispándole los nervios a la muchacha.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más ante la mirada de la chica; él había estado preocupado por ella desde el día anterior. Kagome a penas lo miraba, se mostraba esquiva con sus conversaciones. Para empeorar la situación era que él quien había pensado que ella le gustaría como se veía con esa ropa, porque a las demás mujeres parecía haberles gustado; inclusive muchas de las dependientes de la tienda lo abrumaron con olor de excitación, cosa que considero bastante desagradable y con miradas lujuriosas. Fue como ver a varios Miroku en versión femenina.

Sin embargo, cuando le llego el aroma de Kagome, aunque de forma ligera le había gustado. Comprendido el hecho sentir algo extraño en sus pantalones. Justo ahora que la miraba podía sentirlo ligeramente, era como si su sangre latiera más rápido con el interés de agolparse en su miembro.

Culpaba enteramente a la chica de ese hecho. Usualmente él estaba acostumbrada a verla con su uniforme, o pequeñas faldas que dejaban ver sus piernas, pero ella había sido malvada y las había cubierto con unos pantalones azules como los que se había probado el día anterior, permitiendo a su mente imaginar que había debajo, lo que causaba que se pusiera en peor estado, sin mencionar la forma perfecta en la que se marcaba aquella área de la anatomía femenina que se suponía debía permanecer oculta. Era básicamente verla desnuda pero con tela, lo que resultaba bastante molesto. Lo único que agradecía es que la joven se hubiese colocado una camisa amplia que se le ceñía únicamente en la cintura, pero eso también lo turbaba; porque enmarcaba perfectamente sus caderas y sus pechos, sin mencionar el modo en que acentuaba su cintura.

Inuyasha se estaba preguntando si Kagome no sentía pudor por vestirse de esa manera tan reveladora. Definitivamente tendría que protegerla de todos los hombres que intentaran acercársele, cada vez estaba más convencido que debía ir con ella.

— Diez minutos tarde.- se quejó Kagome al revisar el reloj de su muñeca.

El tráfico había sido un verdadero calvario. Ambos corrían de un lado a otro con las maletas mientras las pasaban por las máquinas para su revisión. Cuando la joven recuperó una de ellas cayó al suelo, abriéndose ligeramente el bolsillo delantero regándose el contenido en el suelo.

— ¡Rayos!- se quejó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, le entregó los boletos a Inuyasha y comenzó a recoger las cosas lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras continuaba con su labor, el anuncio de una de las trabajadoras del aeropuerto se escuchó en todo el lugar, diciendo que el vuelo con destino a Francia estaba a punto de salir.

— Inuyasha dime el número del vuelo. Lo dice el boleto que te entregue.- demandó Kagome mientras terminaba su labor y colocaba la maleta sobre su espalda, como si fuese una mochila.

— Dice… vuelo 341.- respondió no muy seguro. Le costaba leer las letras en aquel papel, todas desordenadas.

— Entonces démonos prisa.

Luego de una larga carrera en dirección contraria a la que iban, encontraron el anunció de embarque a punto de cerrarse. Lograron detenerla justo a tiempo. La aeromoza recibió el boleto, presurosa, no revisándolo demasiado. Lo selló y les permitió el abordaje al avión que tenía quince minutos de retraso.

Ya adentro del avión Kagome le pidió ayuda a Inuyasha para guardar las maletas en los compartimientos superiores y seguidamente tomaron asiento en las butacas correspondientes. Instantes después el piloto les dio la bienvenida en inglés, la cual Kagome no logró comprender demasiado y prefirió ponerse a leer una de las revistas que se encontraban en el respaldar del asiento frente a ella. Luego de eso, el avión despego.

Inuyasha contemplaba el movimiento de las nubes por la ventanilla mientras Kagome continuaba entretenida con su lectura.

— ¿Por qué rayos has estado ignorándome todo el día?- preguntó Inuyasha con intranquilidad.

— No lo he hecho.- respondió ella sin dejar de leer.— Si así fuera no estaría contestándote.

— No te hagas la inocente Kagome. Desde ayer no te atreves a verme a la cara ¿Es que mi presencia es desagradable? ¿Tan ridículo me veo con esto que no quieres verme?- su voz demostraba hastío y cierta tristeza.

Por primera vez desde el día anterior Kagome tomó valor para mirar el rostro de Inuyasha. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse desbocado; mientras el poco sentido común que tenía se perdía en el oro líquido de los ojos de Inuyasha. La cercanía de sus rostros era demasiado cuando ella se giró, y él básicamente estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, alertando todos aquellos sentidos primitivos junto a sus hormonas.

— No… es…eso…-su voz se quebró de forma que no logró explicar.

Kagome sentía el golpeteó constante del aliento de Inuyasha sobre su rostro embriagándola. Inuyasha no estaba muy diferente de ella, su mente estaba perdida, indecisa en si hacerlo o no. Sus instintos le indicaban que se acercará a la chica, que uniera sus labios con los de ella, que volviera a probar aquel néctar que hacía mucho tiempo atrás lo había salvado de perderse en el descontrol de su lado bestia.

Kagome se humedeció los labios con la lengua de modo inconsciente, y por un instante sintió que le faltaba la respiración ante la mirada salvaje que Inuyasha le dedicaba. Una que evocaba una pasión reprimida que amenazaba con salir al primer movimiento; era como si el instinto de Inuyasha estuviese tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo. Y que dios la perdonara, Kagome sentía por primera vez la curiosidad de conocer ese lado de su acompañante.

— Kago…me.- sus labios se abrieron ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre, mientras sus ojos se desviaron hacia su boca, Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse pausadamente para detener la poca distancia que los separaba.

— Disculpen ¿Qué desean comer?- interrumpió la azafata.

Inuyasha volvió a su postura original cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla, mientras Kagome en un intento desesperado por verse tranquila le sonrió a la aeromoza y le indicó que el segundo platillo de comida estaría bien, acompañado de jugos naturales.

La joven azafata le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, abrió las pequeñas mesas portátiles detrás de los asientos y le sirvió las bandejas. Al terminar, se retiró a la siguiente fila.

Inuyasha miró la comida frente a él pero no la tocó, todavía se sentía rechazado por la actitud de Kagome. Es que no lograba comprender a la chica junto a él, ella actuaba de una forma totalmente opuesta a las reacciones de su cuerpo.

— ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó Kagome con gentileza.

— No, no tengo hambre.- Inuyasha no se molestó en mirarla, se sentía extraño.

Kagome suspiró, considerando por unos momentos como explicarle las cosas.

— No me parece que te veas mal, mucho menos me es desagradable estar contigo Inuyasha.-explicó Kagome. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse porque el jugar con su comida se le hacía tan interesante en esos momentos.— Es más bien lo contrario.

— ¿Me ignoras porque me veo bien?- su voz sonó incrédula ante la confesión de la chica.

— Algo así, pero nunca creas que me da vergüenza estar contigo. Jamás podría sentirme avergonzada de ningún modo por estar a tu lado.

Inuyasha comprendió a que se refería Kagome, no quería decir que no hicieran algo vergonzoso, o que vivieran algo que los abochornara sino que ella no se sentía incomoda por el hecho de estar con un ser hibrido como él, a diferencia de todos los humanos que había conocido antes de ella, exceptuando a Kikyo.

El nombre vino a su mente como un golpe certero. Él había estado a punto de besar a Kagome olvidando por completo aquella promesa que lo ataba en el pasado. Sus instintos estaban jugando en su contra y debía aprender a controlarlos, no podía darse el lujo de ceder ante ellos por más que lo deseara.

— Feh.- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a comer mucho más animado que antes. Kagome le sonrió e imitó su acción.

Un par de horas después los jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos. Kagome descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha soñando tranquilamente. Inuyasha reposaba su mejilla en la nuca de la chica, impregnándolo con aroma a fresas y esencias que solo podrían encontrarse en el cuerpo de ella.

Tiempo después el avión aterrizó en la pista, llegando al destino pertinente. La mayoría de los pasajeros ya habían desembarcado cuando Kagome despertó. Enfocó la vista con cierta dificultad, recordando que se encontraba en un avión en compañía de Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha.- llamó con gentileza mientras lo mecía levemente.

El muchacho dormía con los brazos cruzados imitando la postura de un niño pequeño. Su respirar era tranquilo y se veía ante sus ojos como un ser extremadamente adorable.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha con pesadez.

— Hemos llegado, hay que bajar del avión.

Tomaron las maletas y desembarcaron. Al salir del aeropuerto algo llamó la atención de Kagome, las personas a su alrededor no lucían exactamente como franceses eran más bien como italianos. Lo otro que capto su curiosidad fue el no ver la torre Eiffel que según tenía entendido lograba verse desde todo París.

— Oye Kagome ¿Qué es eso que se ve desde allá?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras señalaba una enorme valla publicitaria.

— Es un anuncio que dice "No deje de dar una vuelta por el Coliseo Romano en su visita a la ciudad".

— ¿Coliseo Romano? ¿Qué es eso?- su voz ronca sonó burlona ante sus preguntas.

La presión de Kagome comenzó a subir a la vez que detallaba todo a su alrededor. Muchas publicidades de "visite… en Italia", el físico de las personas era muy distinto al que usualmente debería ser en Francia y muchas de ellas que pasaban cerca, hablaban italiano.

— Dame los boletos.- demandó Kagome con premura.

Inuyasha registró uno de los bolsillos de sus jogging y sacó los papeles que Kagome pedía con prisa. La joven los revisó sintiendo como cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar en miles de pedazos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Inuyasha con inocencia al percatarse del aura maligna que comenzaba a rodear a la joven.

— ¡Tú!- la mirada de Kagome hacia él fue similar a recibir cien cuchillos en su cuerpo todos al mismo tiempo.

— Ka…gome… ¿Por qué me miras…así?- estaba nervioso, hacia unos momentos ella estaba tranquila y luego de haber visto ese papel su humor había cambiado.

— ¡Abajo!-el cuerpo de Inuyasha cayó de golpe contra el concreto del piso.— ¡Me diste un número de vuelo equivocado tonto!

— Pero yo…

— ¡Abajo! Estamos en otro país por tu culpa ¡Abajo!, No hablamos el mismo idioma que ellos ¡Abajo!, no tenemos lugar donde quedarnos ¡Abajo!, todo es tu culpa ¡Abajo!

— ¡Ya no más!- clamó Inuyasha desde el suelo.

— Iré a llamar a mi madre.

Kagome tomó el equipaje y se dio la vuelta en busca de una cabina telefónica, ignorando por completo a las personas que se habían agrupado a su alrededor admirando la escena. Unas cuadras más abajo la chica encontró una cabina telefónica, descolgó el parlante y solicitó una llamada por cobrar a Francia. Especificó el hotel de su madre. Un par de repiques después fue atendida.

— Mamá, gracias al cielo contestas.- aseguró Kagome con alegría.

— Hija ¿Dónde estás? Debían haber llegado aquí hace casi una hora.

Luego de casi quince minutos explicándole a su madre la razón y la culpa de porque no estaban en Francia sino en Italia, y posiblemente en la ciudad de Roma, su madre llegó a la conclusión que llamaría a la aerolínea para pedir una transferencia, mientras lo hacía Kagome permanecía en espera al teléfono.

Inuyasha logró rastrear el olor de Kagome. Por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos de donde lo había dejado en el suelo.

— Es una malagradecida. Le costaba mucho decirlo sin mandarme al piso. Es el colmo.- balbuceaba Inuyasha mientras caminaba.

Kagome se estaba fastidiando de esperar hasta que su madre volvió a la línea.

— ¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica ansiosa.

— La aerolínea dice que no tiene más boletos hasta final de este mes. Recuerda que estamos en plenas vacaciones hija, la mayoría de las personas quiere conocer Europa.

— Grandioso.- contestó sarcástica.

— No te preocupes, depositare suficientes euros en la tarjeta que te di ayer, para que se hospeden allá. ¿Todavía la tienes no?

— Sí. Muchas gracias mamá.

— Tranquila hija, disfruta de las vacaciones. Compraré los boletos para que se reúnan con nosotros a final de mes. Nos vemos.

Kagome colgó el teléfono un poco más tranquila. Sabiendo que no iba a estar totalmente varada en un país extraño sin ningún tipo de recurso. Su madre tenía razón si estaba de vacaciones lo lógico sería disfrutarlas, además de que estaba con Inuyasha. Él cual seguramente estaría muy enojado con ella por mandarlo al suelo tantas veces.

Ella sacó de su bolsillo el boleto de viaje y lo miró. No había sido tan culpa de él como lo había hecho ver, los números no estaban muy claros y la mezcla de caracteres ingleses con los japoneses lo debía haber confundido. Ahora se sentía mal por haberlo enviado al suelo por ello.

— ¡Kagome!- clamó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la chica que salía del interior de la cabina telefónica.— Ahora mismo me vas a escuchar.- su voz era autoritaria y ciertamente disgustada mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la de ella acusadoramente.

— Lo siento Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué?- comentó el muchacho sin comprender.

Él estaba dispuesto a reclamarle todo lo malo que le había hecho Kagome cuando la encontrara, pero ahora que la tenía en frente y sin haberle dicho absolutamente nada ella le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa sincera, causando que toda esa rabia se marchara de su cuerpo como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

— Lamento haberte mandado al suelo de esa manera, la verdad es que no era toda tu culpa solo estaba asustada por estar aquí, y descargué todo eso contigo.

— Feh.- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.— No tienes por qué asustarte. Además esto no es nada comparado a lo que vivimos en mi época.- le recordó al cruzarse de brazos.

La chica volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió alegre, dándole por completo la razón.

— Ya hable con mi madre. Al parecer tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta final de mes, lo mejor será buscar un hotel donde hospedarnos durante ese tiempo.- comentó amigablemente.

Inuyasha tomó el equipaje de ella y el suyo y comenzaron a caminar en búsqueda del hotel, no sin maravillarse ante las esculturas, los edificios y belleza arquitectónica que ofrecía la ciudad a su alrededor.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews que amo tanto leer *-* (en serio los amo)**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4: La misma cama

Hola mis adoradas lectoras las cuales dejan reviews que agradezco tanto y que me motivan a continuar con mi fic. Bueno aunque no es Sábado he decidido premiarlas con este capi en este dia de descanso (por lo menos en mi país lo es, el el dia del trabajador XD) y espero que lo disfruten les guste y me digan que les pareció.

* * *

Capítulo 4: La misma cama

Después horas de haber estado caminando por la ciudad y recorrer muchos hoteles que estaban llenos, Kagome había decidido rendirse. Estaba cansada, los pies le dolían por culpa de sus sandalias y lo peor era que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

— Sube a mi espalda.- le ordenó Inuyasha después de un rato de contemplarla.

— No, aparte llevas el equipaje y pesan bastante.

— Feh. No digas tonterías, esto no es nada para mí.- le enseño las maletas en sus manos meciéndolas como si no pesaran nada.— Ahora sube.

Kagome no lo meditó mucho ya que realmente estaba cansada. Se acomodó en la espalda de Inuyasha rodeando su cuello de modo protector. Él la rodeó colocando sus brazos atrás en una posición más cómoda a la vez que transportaba las maletas.

— ¿Seguro no te importa?- preguntó Kagome no muy convencida.

— Ya te dije que no.- contestó el con seguridad.

Caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta toparse con el anunció brillante de un hotel. Era bastante alto, sin mencionar que se veía suficientemente lujoso como para hospedar al presidente, solo en la entrada.

— Preguntemos aquí.- le indicó Kagome mientras descendía de su espalda.

Entraron al lobby del lugar, llenó de lujo y esplendor. El ambiente blanco con arquitectura antigua rodeaba los muebles en la sala de espera. Inuyasha se sentó en ellos mientras Kagome se acercaba a la recepción.

Unos instantes después de tocar la campanilla que reposaba sobre el escritorio de mármol que se extendía por casi todo el centro del salón; un muchacho de tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro salió tras la puerta de fondo con una sonrisa en la boca.

— Bienvenida ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó con cortesía.

Kagome agradeció a los cielos que la estuviese atendiendo una persona que hablara el mismo idioma que ella.

— ¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles?

— Esta de suerte señorita, nos queda una habitación disponible pero es una matrimonial.

¿Matrimonial? Consideró la chica unos momentos. Habían recorrido durante horas la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde quedarse sin tener éxito. Estaba cansada y pensó que Inuyasha posiblemente también lo estaría, aunque no lo admitiese. El dormir en una sola cama no debía ser algo demasiado problemático si tenía en cuanta que cuando viajaban dormían todos juntos.

— No hay inconveniente, démela por favor.

La chica entregó la tarjeta de crédito de su madre al joven y minutos después este le hizo entrega de una de las llaves junto a su tarjeta. Kagome rellenó un formulario donde indicaban que se hospedarían dos personas y el número de días por los que se quedarían. Al terminar se acercó a Inuyasha y subieron por el ascensor hasta la habitación designada.

Les había tocado la alcoba en el quinceavo piso, estaban obligados a usar el ascensor. Al llegar pasaron unas cuantas puertas hasta detenerse frente a la correspondiente. Kagome deslizó la tarjeta llave por la cerradura digital y la puerta se abrió.

— Listo.- sonrió satisfecha.

Al entrar encendió la luz percatándose de la enorme habitación que había rentado por el mes. Era mucho más grande de lo que solía ser las alcobas matrimoniales. Está tenía dos ambientes separados por una pared de cerámica traslucida de colores, era como apreciar un ventanal románico. Las paredes era gris tenue con algunos detalles blancos en el techo para contrastar. Había cortinas de seda que enmarcaban perfectamente el balcón con vista a la ciudad. En el centro del lugar se encontraba un sofá amplio enfrentado a una televisión plasma, no muy lejos de allí una mesa desayunador redonda de color blanco y un revistero de mimbre.

Kagome se adentró a inspeccionar la alcoba. Las paredes eran blancas a excepción de la que encuadraba la enorme cama matrimonial, cubierta con un ostentoso edredón color blanco. Unos cuantos cuadros de pinturas famosas colgados en las paredes. En el fondo otra puerta que conducía al baño. El lugar era de primera categoría, consideró Kagome. Regresó al primer ambiente y se sentó en el mueble, desasiéndose de los zapatos que habían estado molestándole.

— Miroku estaría emocionado de estar en un lugar así.- comentó Inuyasha al reunirse con Kagome en la sala.

— Es lo más probable.- rio ante el comentario verídico.— Por cierto, ya puedes quitarte la gorra, aquí nadie puede verte.

— ¡Qué bien! ya estaba cansado de usarla.

Se retiró el accesorio de su cabeza y seguidamente soltó su cabellera, liberando todo el pelo plateado alrededor de su rostro. Kagome se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, definitivamente sus hormonas iban a causar su perdición, o iba a serlo Inuyasha porque en esos instantes era aún más atractivo de lo que solía ser siempre.

Inuyasha aspiró mientras estiraba los músculos de su cuerpo, impregnándose del aroma de todo su alrededor, en especial de la esencia de Kagome. Otra vez ella estaba oliendo exquisitamente bien, su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar ante aquella particularidad y no podía permitirse eso.

— ¿Dónde puedo bañarme?- preguntó de forma rápida.

— El baño esta al fondo de la alcoba.- le respondió Kagome un tanto sofocada.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica Inuyasha se marchó a bañarse, no sin antes sacar de su maleta sus prendas usuales. Mientras el permaneciera en aquella habitación no usaría otra cosa que no fuera su Gi blanco y sus pantalones.

Mientras tanto Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad para colocarse su pijama. Unos pantaloncillos verdes y una franela amplia de color blanco. Luego comenzó a desempacar, guardando las prendas en el armario. Usualmente no hacia eso, pero se quedarían demasiados días como para dejar las cosas en el equipaje.

— Parece como si estuviera en mi luna de miel.- murmuró para sí ante la idea.

Indeliberadamente se sonrojó por el comentario. Negó con la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Dio un suspiro para intentar calmarse. Aunque la situación no fuese usual Kagome no podía perder de vista la realidad de las cosas.

— Él está enamorado de alguien más.- se recordó.

Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que buscaban a Naraku y todo seguía prácticamente igual. Con eso se refería a las visitas constantes de la joven Kikyo, las cuales él no tardaba en asistir. Sintiéndose execrable al recordar aquello, por no haber podido olvidar al chico por más esfuerzo que hiciera, ya no estaba segura de que más podría hacer.

Instintivamente apretujó el aori rojo de Inuyasha contra su pecho, justo ahora se daba cuenta que iba a guardarlo. El olor atormentó sus orificios nasales de forma irresistible. Aroma de bosque y hombre. De poder, protección y sexualidad. De confianza y virilidad. El olor de todo lo que ella había imaginado en sus sueños. Inuyasha olía de esa manera y como odiaba amar tanto ese aroma. Uno que jamás tendría la dicha de conocer sobre ella.

— Oye Kagome ¿No tienes hambre?-Ella se alertó ante la intrusión del chico en la habitación. Terminó de colgar el aori y continúo empacando las demás cosas tratando de no verse demasiado nerviosa.

— Si, pediré que nos suban algo los de servicio a la habitación. No debe ser muy tarde.

Inuyasha secaba su cabello cuando la notó tan nerviosa. Sonrió de medio lado sin que ella se percatara de que se había dado cuenta de cómo abrazaba su aori. Esa prenda que él había usado para protegerla tantas veces.

Kagome tomó el teléfono junto a la mesa de noche y realizó el pedido al restaurante. En unos cuantos minutos se lo subirían a su habitación. Luego colgó el aparato y se recostó cómodamente en la cama.

— Nos lo traerán pronto.- explicó con pereza.

— Bien. Por cierto ¿Dónde dormiré?- inquirió mientras buscaba un lugar donde recostarse.

— Aquí.- le señalo Kagome mientras palpaba ligeramente el colchón donde estaba acostada.

— ¿Y tú donde dormirás?

Kagome cerró los ojos y palpó nuevamente el colchón. Inuyasha se sonrojo ante lo que quería decir aquello.

¿Ella quería que durmieran juntos? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Inuyasha consideraba que Kagome había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Miroku, no era una proposición normal. Los hombres de su época solo dormían con las mujeres cuando querían procrear. ¿Por qué Kagome le hacía semejante insinuación?

El silencio se prolongó demasiado. Kagome abrió los ojos encontrándose a Inuyasha sentado en su postura india usual sobre el colchón a una distancia considerable, mientras la miraba de forma aprensiva e incrédula.

— ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella al no entender su actitud.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso?

— Es que esta era la única habitación disponible que quedaba. Pensé que estabas cansado y que no importaba demasiado que compartiéramos la cama, después de todo siempre dormimos todos juntos.

— ¿Seguro qué… es por eso?- Inuyasha desvió la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

Aquella reacción le hizo comprender a Kagome lo que su acompañante había entendido con esas palabras, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡No estés imaginando cosas! Me refiero a que solo dormirás conmigo, no te estoy diciendo que hagas… cosas… indebidas...- le explicó sin mirarlo.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!- expresó exaltado.— Es que no me parece correcto que dos personas duerman así sin estar casadas.- confesó abochornado.

Kagome se entristeció un tanto por el comentario. En realidad Inuyasha no había dicho nada malo, pero su mente la llevó al hecho de que ella nunca podría casarse con él. Aquella persona que podría compartir una cama junto a él sería Kikyo.

Ella se levantó de la cama sin mirarlo y caminó hasta la puerta deteniéndose antes de salir por completo.

— Yo dormiré en el sofá, tú puedes dormir en la cama sin problemas.- le dedicó una sonrisa triste y dejó la alcoba.

Inuyasha se quedó tenso sin saber cómo reaccionar. No entendía a que se debía aquel cambio tan repentino en la actitud de Kagome; generalmente cuando él comenzaba a decir cosas así ella le rebatía pero por el contrario se había puesto triste. Prefería verla cien veces enojada que triste.

— Kagome.-salió a la sala la encontró viendo un programa en la televisión.— yo…

—Servicio a la habitación.- dijo una mujer al otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo lo que Inuyasha iba a decir.

Kagome se levantó del sofá y le hizo seña a Inuyasha para que regresara a la alcoba. No podía permitir que le vieran las orejas de perro o empezarían a hacer preguntas. Inuyasha esperó pacientemente con la puerta cerrada a que la mujer dejara las cosas y se marchara.

— Ya puedes salir.- le indicó Kagome con voz taciturna.

Inuyasha se aproximó a la mesa donde se encontraba Kagome sentada. La mujer les había dejado unos platillos con apariencia extraña pero que olían bastante bien. Aun con cierta desconfianza probó la comida frente a él y no tardó mucho en dejar los platos totalmente limpios.

— Estaba muy bueno ¿Qué era?- dijo de forma trivial, Kagome apenas había comido mucho y quería que le dijera algo.

— Pizza. No sabía que otra cosa más pedir.- confesó con franqueza.

— Pues estaba delicioso.- se relamió los labios y le sonrió.

Kagome levantó las cosas colocándolas nuevamente en la bandeja de plata donde las habían traído y las dejó en el pasillo frente a la puerta, en espera de que pasaran recogiéndola más tarde.

— Me voy a dormir ya.- anunció la chica con tedio.

Dio una visita rápida al cuarto, tomó una almohada, una de las sabanas bajo el edredón y comenzó a acomodar las cosas en el sofá para dormir en él.

— ¿Realmente vas a dormir ahí?- pronunció Inuyasha con incredulidad.

— Así podrás dormir tranquilo sin que pese en tu conciencia que has compartido la cama con otra mujer.- respondió ella de forma tajante.

Kagome se sorprendió por la respuesta que le dio a Inuyasha. No era usual ese comportamiento en ella, pero estaba agotada física y mentalmente como para discutir por tonterías. Si él se sentía mal durmiendo con ella no lo obligaría. Tampoco lo mandaría a dormir a él en el sofá porque ya bastante incomodo debía sentirse en su época. Teniendo que comportarse de forma diferente para no llamar demasiado la atención, cubriendo sus orejas, no corriendo demasiado rápido, no olfateando todo lo que veía...

— Duerme conmigo.- pidió sin mirarla.

Aquel comentario sacó a Kagome de sus pensamientos. Miró a Inuyasha sorprendida.

— ¿Eh?- fue lo único que logró modular.

— ¿Qué… no quieres?- preguntó él con cierta aprensión mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas comenzaba a hacerse más evidente.— ¡No voy a pedírtelo de nuevo! Si no… has lo que quieras.- dijo desesperado al no recibir respuesta.

Una sonrisa alegre apareció en el rostro de la chica; tomó las cosas que había llevado para preparar el sofá y se acercó a Inuyasha aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

— Tonto.

Inuyasha fue hechizado por ella. Aquella sonrisa irradiaba agradecimiento, bondad y un amor tan grande que lo golpeó como el brillo de una estrella fugaz. Ella tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta la cama.

Él se recostó en uno de los lados y ella imitó su acción quedando ambos mirando hacia el techo. Kagome los cubrió con la sabana y luego el cobertor grueso, ya que esa noche estaba haciendo frío. Una hora transcurrida, la joven se había quedado completamente dormida.

Por otro lado Inuyasha se había girado y la contemplaba pernoctar. Preguntándose si estaba bien lo que hacía. ¿Acaso estaba bien tentar a su autocontrol de esa manera? Después de que había analizado las palabras que le había dicho a Kagome se dio cuenta de que la había herido sin saber cómo, pero pensó que tal vez sería la única oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella sin temor a que lo enviara al suelo.

No era la primera vez que Inuyasha pensaba en hacer algo así con la joven frente a él, pero lo consideraba tan absurdo. Él no era más que un miserable hibrido cuyo destino estaba sellado por una promesa que debía cumplir. Lo que estaba viviendo en ese lugar no podía ser más que un ligero escape de la realidad. Más si debía estar un mes con Kagome de esa manera, sería la forma más perfecta de escapar. Solo rogaba que sus instintos no perdiesen el control, porque solo deseaba estar con ella y con nadie más.

* * *

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Nos vemos el Sábado

Muchas gracias por sus reviews nuevamente y espero con ansias sus nuevos comentarios

Bye


	5. Chapter 5: La Fuente de Trevi

**Bienvenidas a mis nuevas lectoras y a mis lectoras consecutivas que dejan sus hermosos reviews jeje. No sean impacientes todo a su tiempo. Bueno a partir de este capitulo se comenzaran a notar las diferencias con el fic original, cambiaran muchas muchas cosas. Este es el capi mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento y como se los prometí se los publico el sábado :) así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Fuente de Trevi

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación acompañada de una ligera brisa refrescante.

Kagome se removió un poco entre las sabanas, acurrucándose cada vez más en aquella cosa cálida cerca de ella. Sintió levemente como su mente comenzaba a despertar trayendo consigo los recuerdos del día anterior. Aspiró ligeramente, impregnándose de aquel delicioso aroma masculino que le transmitía seguridad. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y por fin abrió los ojos con cansancio.

Frente a ella, tan solo a centímetros de su cuerpo descansaba Inuyasha. Luciendo como un príncipe cuyo rostro era iluminado por el resplandor benévolo de un ángel, con un respirar pausado, los labios entreabiertos y el cabello plateado desparramado sobre el colchón. Mas lo mejor no era eso, sino que ella podía sentir como aquel brazo masculino la tenía rodeada por la espalda de forma protectora.

Aquella imagen se grabaría en la memoria de Kagome eternamente. Despertar junto a él le daba una dicha que jamás pensó tener y aunque fuera una ilusión falsa, ella aprovecharía cada momento que pasara a su lado y lo atesoraría.

Con dificultad logró zafarse de sus brazos sin perturbarlo pero por suerte él estaba profundamente dormido. Tomó un poco de ropa del armario y se escabulló al baño, se dio una ducha, cepillo sus dientes y se vistió. Al acabar, se escurrió a la sala de la habitación.

Media hora después Inuyasha se removió en la enorme cama. Sentía como su cuerpo se sentía fuerte y lleno de energía luego de haber descansado de esa manera tan profunda. Dando gracias a que por lo menos en la época de Kagome pudiera permitirse ese tipo de descanso. Abrió los ojos con prisa al no sentir cerca el aroma de la chica como lo había hecho antes de dormirse. Olfateó un poco a su alrededor y la encontró en la sala.

Minutos después de un viaje al baño que incluyó una ducha fría y una restregada en sus dientes con el cepillo que Kagome había comprado especialmente para él, se incorporó en la sala junto a la chica que estaba leyendo un libro.

— Ya despertaste.- saludó Kagome con una sonrisa.

— Si, en esta época se duerme mejor.- colocó la mano sobre su hombro derecho y comenzó a moverlo para estirarlo.

— Es porque aquí estas seguro de que Naraku no intentara alguna de sus tretas. Ahora Cambiando a un tema mucho más amigable ¿Te gustaría bajar a desayunar?

Inuyasha asintió.

Minutos después él joven hanyou se reincorporó en la sala. Recibiendo una mirad de Kagome que ciertamente le quitó el aliento. Eran escasos los instantes en que la chica mostraba aquella expresión de deseo en su rostro; pero desde que se vistió precisamente con esas prendas había deseado volver a ver su cara como lo hacía ahora. Había entendido que solo debía portar la camisa polo roja que se adhería a su pecho, combinado con unos jogging negros y la gorra negra del día anterior para lograrlo. Sin embargo, su expresión no había sido lo único que robo el aliento de Inuyasha.

La primera vez que había visto a la chica esa mañana había tenido el cuerpo oculto tras el respaldar del mueble. Ahora podía verla completamente, luciendo un ligero vestido blanco hasta más debajo de las rodillas, ceñido solo en la cintura y con un escote cuadrado que enmarcaba a la perfección sus senos. Promoviendo su inocencia aún más si era posible. Aquella inocencia enloquecía el lado más bestia que tenía en su interior, despertaba los instintos monstruosos que solía reprimir, y el no tener a colmillo de acero con él cuando eso ocurría lo ponía infinitamente nervioso. Recriminándose por dejar su espada en la casa Higurashi.

— ¿Inuyasha?- Inuyasha regresó a la realidad ante la voz de Kagome.

— Dime.

— ¿Estás bien? Tengo rato llamándote y parecías ido.- se acercó con preocupación en su voz.

— Si, solo me distraje. Mejor vamos a comer, tengo hambre.-solicito Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Bien.- Kagome lo escudriño con la mirada no muy convencida de si sería buena idea salir.

El restaurante del hotel era lujoso. La decoración era similar a los libros de historia, evocando las características columnas de un palacio antiguo. Con una fuente de pared con esculturas de doncellas recolectando el agua en jarrones. Las mesas eran de madera oscura decoradas en el centro con un buqué ligero de flores blancas que contrastaban perfectamente con las ligeras cortinas blancas, que enmarcaban los murales con imitaciones de obras de Miguel Ángel o Leonardo Da Vinci.

A continuación, buscaron una mesa vacía y tomaron asiento en la más cercana a la fuente por petición de Kagome.

— Es hermoso.- musitó Kagome al detallar el lugar.

— ¿Qué tiene de hermoso? Solo hay pinturas por todas partes.- comentó Inuyasha no muy convencido.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada paciente. En la época en la que Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo había pergaminos de tinta, muy escasas eran las obras a color que podían apreciarse porque solo las personas con dinero podían darse el lujo de tenerlas. Sin mencionar, que aquella época de guerras las personas estaban más al pendiente de sobrevivir que de las pinturas.

— Es hermoso por el modo en que las pintaron o la historia que se encuentra en ellas, inclusive como fueron hechas Inuyasha. – él le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.— por ejemplo esa obra.- Kagome señalo una pintura en el mural de la pared del frente.— Si te fijas, esas personas que están tratando de tomar una manzana del árbol mientras son seducidos por esa criatura con forma de serpiente, luego se ve una imagen de que están siendo heridos por un ángel por aquel atrevimiento.

— ¿Los castigaron por tomar una manzana?-preguntó sorprendido.

Kagome le sonrió contenta de que estuviera interesado en el relato y negó con la cabeza, prosiguiendo con su explicación.

— Aquel árbol era especial, esas dos personas eran las únicas en el mundo durante su creación y la única regla que debían obedecer era no tocar esas manzanas.

— ¿Entonces porque lo hicieron? Fue algo estúpido.- comentó con sinceridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos con altanería.

— Porque fueron seducidos por aquella criatura. No pudieron contener aquel deseo de tener lo prohibido y por eso fueron castigados.- concluyó Kagome.

— Ya veo.

Inuyasha consideró que tal vez esa historia evocaba una verdad difícil de aceptar, y era que las personas tendían a dejarse guiar por aquel deseo hacia lo prohibido. Para él Kagome era aquella manzana la cuál sabia jamás podría tener. Deseaba saborearla, comerla, marcarla como suya pero no debía por muchas razones que conocía a la perfección.

— Perdonen la tardanza, aquí tienen. – dijo una voz amistosa.

Un joven no mayor a veinte años realizó acto de presencia en la mesa. Tenía el cabello largo de color castaño poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; portando el uniforme de mesonero se dirigió a la joven mujer con una mirada coqueta. Inuyasha lo miró con rabia. Les entregó los menús a la pareja y seguidamente se retiró hacia otra mesa sin quitarle la vista de Kagome antes de marcharse.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?- inquirió ella con inocencia.

— Al tipo de allá en pedacitos.- murmuró con despreció mientras le dirigía miradas rencorosas al muchacho.

— ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó ella al no escuchar.

— No lo sé.- contestó malhumorado.

Le dirigió una vista al menú sin entender nada. Sabía que en aquella libreta en sus manos decían nombres de comida, pero no comprendía la lengua en la que estaban escritas. Era frustrante, el mundo de Kagome le resultaba estresante en ocasiones.— No sé qué dice.- expuso rendido con cierta vergüenza.

Kagome lo miró con complicidad colocando el menú como si fuera una pared en la mesa. Le indicó a Inuyasha que se le acercara un poco.

— Yo tampoco entiendo mucho lo que dice.- confesó.

Inuyasha sonrió con cansancio ante el acto. Considerando la posibilidad de pescar algunos peces de la fuente tras él. El mesonero regresó así como el mal humor del hanyou.

— Disculpe pero no entiendo el menú.- explicó Kagome avergonzada.

El chico recuperó las carpetas y le sonrió con picardía. Inuyasha respiró profundamente para no matar a aquel sujeto junto a él, que actuaba como si fuera invisible.

— No se preocupen, yo puedo leerles el menú a su idioma.- aseguró el chico con simpatía.

— Muchas gracias.- respondió Kagome con alegría.

— Si…gracias.- interrumpió Inuyasha de mala gana.

El joven se tensó un poco ante la mirada fulminante que le enviaban, aun así prosiguió con la lectura del menú; explicando algunos platillos que desconocían. Ocasionalmente trataba de ser gracioso, causando la risa de Kagome y la furia de Inuyasha. Minutos después se retiró a solicitar los pedidos y continuar con su labor.

— No me gusta ese sujeto.- Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos intentando controlar sus impulsos de aniquilar al muchacho.

— ¿En serio? A mí me parece de lo más agradable.- admitió con inocencia.

— Feh, claro que sí.- el sarcasmo se hizo presente en su voz al igual que la expresión de enojo hacia ella.— Sería el colmo que te cayera mal, no ha dejado de cortejarte desde que llego. Es incluso peor que ese lobo sarnoso.

— ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?- le resultaba increíble aquella actitud.

Kagome no lograba entender porque Inuyasha actuaba de forma grosera con aquel mesonero. El joven solo había estado realizando su trabajo, pero Inuyasha lo había llevado a otro nivel. Se comportaba exactamente como lo hacía cuando se encontraban con Koga.

_¿Acaso esta celoso?_-pensó ella.

— No tienes que ponerte así, él solo está haciendo su trabajo.- expuso Kagome de forma tranquila.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lo defiendes?- rebatió enojado.

Inuyasha se levantó un poco colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, luciendo amenazante y a la vez excitante ante los ojos de Kagome. Aun siendo un idiota, Inuyasha lo era en la perfección. Su pecho se movió presuroso y su mirar le daba a entender que estaba ciertamente enojado.

Kagome resopló con impaciencia, no deseaba causar una escena en el restaurante mucho menos sin tener nada en el estómago.

— No lo defiendo, digo la verdad.- respondió con tranquilidad fingida, conteniendo el impulso de enviarlo al suelo con el conjuro en su cuello.— Inuyasha.- su voz fue lacónica denotando claramente la amenaza al pronunciar su nombre.

Irritado volvió a su asiento. Percibiendo el mal humor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, esa mañana no sería tan agradable como deseaba. Kagome observaba a Inuyasha con irritabilidad y él simplemente contemplaba a otro lugar para no verla directamente a la cara.

El mesonero regresó con los platos que Kagome se encargó de pedir para ambos. Por suerte para ellos el desayuno estaba incluido en la estadía, por lo que no tendrían que pagarlo. El muchacho colocó primero el plato frente a Inuyasha y a continuación el de Kagome, no sin antes deslizar precavidamente una nota en la mesa junto a su comida. Kagome detalló el papel, percatándose que llevaba escrito un número de teléfono y el nombre que supuso era del mesonero.

— Oh. Señorita, esto también es de parte de la casa.- el joven tomó una cala blanca que traía consigo en la bandeja y se la entregó con galantería.— Es por otorgarnos el placer de su belleza durante esta mañana.

Kagome se sonrojo avergonzada ante aquel acto. Inuyasha se impaciento, le daba igual que lo mandaran al suelo cien veces, ese sujeto se había pasado de los límites aceptables. Incluso cuando Koga intentó algo parecido él había deseado aniquilarlo, pero ahora se conformaría con golpearlo, solo porque era un humano.

— ¿Qué demonios pretendes engendro?- escupió Inuyasha con un tono realmente amenazador.

Se levantó de la silla afrentándolo. El muchacho se puso nervioso ante aquella presencia pero fingió no inmutarse, no le daría gusto al sujeto.

— Nada… so… solo hago mi trabajo.- su voz se quebró un poco pero no considero que fuese algo grave.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia ante eso. Kagome miraba a los dos muchachos asustada; si Inuyasha perdía los estribos se descubriría su identidad, y peor aún podía matar a aquel joven. Él no poseía la fortaleza de Koga, no le sería nada difícil a Inuyasha acabarlo con un golpe o dos. También consideró en decir el conjuro, pero había demasiadas personas en el restaurante por lo que también llamaría la atención. Kagome no sabía bien que hacer.

— Inuyasha.- llamó Kagome en tonó autoritario.— No hagas una tontería.

— No te metas en esto Kagome. Esto es algo entre él y yo.- advirtió Inuyasha con voz amenazante.

— Señor yo a usted… no le he… hecho nada, solo estaba…. siendo cortes con la señorita…es todo.- el nerviosismo en su voz se hizo más evidente.

— Gusano ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no inmiscuirte con mujeres acompañadas?- reprochó.— Tú no dudaste en cortejarla en mis narices ¿quieres que te mate?

— Si lo que desea es pelear señor… lo haré.

Las personas en el local comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de ellos, unos cuantos sacaron sus teléfonos celulares para grabar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, mientras que otros se mostraban impacientes por ver que sucedía, exceptuando unos cuantos que se quejaban ante la molesta situación.

— ¡Inuyasha!- Kagome no se hizo esperar más, estaba al borde de los nervios si él pretendía hacer un escándalo en aquel lugar ella no tendría otra opción más que mandarlo al suelo. Era preferible que las personas consideraran una caída en el piso como un acto de torpeza a que presenciaran un asesinato. — Detente. Te lo advierto.- pronunció amenazante mientras se colocaba entre los dos.

Inuyasha la miró, debatiéndose si continuaba con sus deseos o seguía las peticiones de Kagome de que se detuviera.

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- exclamó severamente enojado un señor de no más de cuarenta y cinco años. Vestido galantemente con un traje negro.

El hombre se acercó al centro de la situación, encontrándose con el mesonero en posición de ataque, un hombre bastante indignado y una mujer disgustada intentando detener el espectáculo antes de que iniciase. Los presentes miraron al individuo.

— ¿Otra vez estas causando problemas?- reclamó el señor enojado al mesonero.

— Disculpe señor gerente.- dijo el joven apenado.

— Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Ahora regresa a trabajar.- demando el gerente mientras se acercaba a la pareja que había sufrido el agravio.— Perdonen si los ha ofendido, no tienen idea de cuan apenado me siento. Ese joven es nuevo y no tiene conocimiento alguno sobre otras culturas a excepción de la italiana.

— Feh.- respondió Inuyasha con arrogancia.

— Todo ha sido un mal entendido.- repuso Kagome exasperada.— Mi acompañante ha exagerado las cosas. Por favor no vaya a despedir al joven.- suplicó Kagome mientras hacia una reverencia leve ante el gerente.

Inuyasha miró Kagome enojado ante la petición que acababa de realizar y se marchó del restaurante. No se quedaría a soportar una humillación así.

— No se preocupe señorita, pero ese muchacho está acostumbrado a dar esta clase de espectáculos.- Kagome reacomodo su postura y sonrió agradecida.— Aun así este agravió no pasara por alto, para disculparnos con ustedes le ofrezco comida gratis durante la estadía en el hotel. Todo será por cuenta de la casa.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias.

Luego de eso el señor se marchó en busca de su mesonero para hablar seriamente con él, mientras Kagome comenzó a buscar a Inuyasha con la mirada por el lugar. Él muchacho había desaparecido por completo; observó la mesa con la comida y se percató que debía estar lo suficientemente enojado como para no haber comido nada.

— Es un tonto.- murmuró Kagome con preocupación.

Los refunfuños se escuchaban más altos de lo normal mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Inuyasha no aguantaba las ganas de golpear cualquier cosa a su paso, estaba enojado ante la actitud de Kagome.

_¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ponerse del lado contrario cuando intentó defenderla? Siempre se comporta así cuando un chico la corteja, es irritante.-_pensaba Inuyasha.

— Es una idiota.-refunfuño al aire.

Unas cuantas personas lo miraron extraño pero a él no le importo, continuo caminando sin saber a dónde se dirigía, quería estar solo mientras se le pasaba la rabia que sentía en su interior. Avanzó una poco más hasta percatarse de la concentración de gente en un punto específico.

Intrigado por lo que podría ser se acercó hasta allí, topándose con una estructura llena de agua mucho más privilegiada que la que había en el hotel, cubierta de esculturas de caballos, hombres y mujeres que parecían estar escoltando la figura central indicando superioridad y tras de ella una edificación imponente realmente impresionante.

— ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó a uno de los hombres que lanzaba una moneda de espaldas al agua. Al que considero que llevaba un bolso de viaje mucho más grande que el que solía llevar Kagome en su espalda cuando iban al Sengoku.

— ¡Oh!… Fuente de Trevi.- explicó el joven lo mejor que pudo mientras palpaba la estructura para darse a entender mejor.

— ¿Fente… de Te…vi?- asintió Inuyasha comprendiendo que aquel individuo no hablaba su idioma.

El muchacho un tanto afligido por no darse a entender rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar una guía turística de Roma, traducida a tres idiomas, uno de ellos era japonés. Estiró el papel hacia Inuyasha señalándole el texto. Él las inspeccionó interesado por saber que quería decirle el muchacho.

— ¡Oh! La Fuente de Trevi.- leyó encandilado.

El muchacho sonrió complacido, seguidamente se despidió dejándole a Inuyasha la guía entre sus manos para que pudiese guiarse con mayor facilidad en la ciudad. Tomó asiento en el borde y comenzó a leer el pequeño libro mientras esperaba calmarse por completo.

Kagome buscaba por todas partes a Inuyasha. Había revisado prácticamente todo el hotel durante una hora, llegando a la conclusión final que lo había abandonado dirigiéndose a la ciudad. Por los momentos había considerado esperarlo en la habitación a sabiendas que no estaría tranquila mientras él anduviera suelto por las calles; descartó la idea luego de cinco minutos de espera.

Ahora transitaba por la ruta contraria a la que habían llegado al hotel. No se detenía a apreciar nada a su alrededor, tenía los nervios de punta pensando que algo pudiese pasarle a Inuyasha en su época.

El mediodía se presentaba en lo alto del cielo. Kagome sentía como su estómago comenzaba a pasarle factura por no haber desayunado debidamente. Tenía calor y su enojo había quedado en el olvido dejando paso para la angustia de no saber dónde estaba el hanyou.

Si fuese el Sengoku no estaría en ese estado de angustia, pero aquel era otro país completamente desconocido para él. No estaba segura del caos que podría causarse si era descubierto.

— ¿Dónde estás Inuyasha?- preguntó al viento.

Inclinó el rostro a la derecha y se dio cuenta del enorme monumento rodeado por personas. No le costó mucho reconocer que era la Fuente de Trevi. Habiendo buscado por horas sin tener éxito alguno, considero que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso en aquel lugar.

— Es aún más bonita en persona.- murmuró al contemplar el azul claro de la fuente.

— ¡Wow! Su cabello es plateado.- pronunció una voz infantil.

Kagome levantó el rostro ante aquellas palabras, encontrándose con una pequeña niña de unos cinco años de edad jugueteando con la melena plateada del joven que buscaba con esmero.

El hanyou estaba impacientándose un poco por el atrevimiento de la pequeña niña que no hacia otra cosa más que jalarle el cabello desde hacía unos minutos.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Él se levantó del muro de la fuente y dio una ojeada hacia aquella mujer con la que aun permanecía enojado. La miró por unos momentos y luego volteó el rostro a otro lugar de forma grosera. Kagome se dio cuenta de ese gesto. No dudo en acercarse y encararlo.

— ¿Por qué rayos desapareciste de ese modo? Estuve buscándote por todos lados.- le reclamó disgustada por su actitud, aunque internamente se encontrara contenta de haberlo encontrado bien.

— No molestes. Mejor ve con tu amigo, que se ve que se llevan de maravilla.- respondió tajante sin mirarla.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Actúas como un idiota Inuyasha.- reclamó.

— ¡Y tu demasiado gentil con los demás!

— ¿Acaso estás celoso?- riñó molesta.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!- su voz se elevó más de lo normal mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte mientras sentía como una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su mejilla; se sentía molesto, frustrado, disgustado y agobiado consigo mismo, incluso ahora que Kagome se había dado cuenta de sus emociones. Lo peor es que tenía razón, estaba celoso de aquel sujeto, de cualquier sujeto en realidad que pudiese comportarse galante con ella mientras él no era libre para hacerlo. Estaba harto. Él la había visto primero. Él la había protegido. Él era el único que tenía derecho sobre ella, nadie más. Entonces por una vez dejo a sus instintos hacer lo que quisieran.

Kagome espero cualquier cosa menos aquel gesto por parte de él. El cálido aroma de bosque impactó contra ella y a continuación el roce más dulce y delicado, que le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cada centímetro de él era amenazante y arrogante, pero la sobresaltó con un leve roce de su boca.

— Inu…yasha.- murmuró contra sus labios con la mirada abierta ante la sorpresa.

El corazón le latía, agitado, en el pecho, y cuando aquella sensación la inundó, le pareció que todo su cuerpo se ablandaba. Se sintió débil. Maravillosa ante su tacto y decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y correspondió con la misma ternura que él le ofrecía.

Inuyasha tenía el corazón desbocado y la sangre le latía a todas partes del cuerpo de forma ardiente. Aun así no tenía bastante. Separándole hábilmente los labios, deslizó dentro la lengua. Su sabor lo hizo desear más. El beso se hizo más profundo, más ardiente, más desesperado. Penetró en las dulces cavernas de su boca y le acarició la lengua hasta que se enroscó en la suya. Kagome se sentía impotente. Consumida. Una oleada tras otra de sensaciones desconocidas la inundaban. Desde el primer sabor de sus labios hasta la exigente invasión de su lengua, su cuerpo ardía, incendiándose en un fuego que deseaba que la quemara.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho este capitulo**

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado que es cuando actualizare. **

**No se vayan a perder mis amadas lectoras, y nuevamente Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews :)**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6: Beso

**Hola mis amadas lectoras. No puedo creer que ya llevo 35 reviews de verdad son increíbles muchas gracias por sus opiniones. Bueno les aviso que hice muchos cambios en este fic a partir del capitulo anterior con esto me refiero a las que leyeron el original y a las que no lo hicieron pues se llevaran muchas sorpresas. Chicas no me detesten por este capi xD aunque recibo bien sus amenazas de muerte jejeje. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Beso

Aquel beso era necesario. Lo había estado deseando hacia tanto tiempo que sentía morir por no haberlo hecho antes. El sabor de la boca de Kagome era lo más exquisito que hubiese probado jamás, sus instintos le exigían más de ella. Quería más… _iremos juntos al infierno cuando todo termine._ Aquellas palabras resonaron a su mente, debía detenerse. Él no podía continuar con eso por más que lo deseara, pero su cuerpo no estaba obedeciéndole. Sus instintos tomaron el control demandando más de Kagome. Comenzó a centrarse en los recuerdos de Kikyo entonces, en la culpa que sentía por haberla perdido, en la trampa en que habían caído; sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba regresando a su completo control. Siempre que pensaba en eso sus instintos se calmaban, aun en esa situación.

Cuando los labios de Inuyasha se separaron de los de ella sintió como una parte de su vida se quebraba en miles de fragmentos. Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró en los de Inuyasha lo más infame que pudo hallar. Aquella mirada era la que él solía dedicarle a Kikyo; el único pensamiento que formulo la mente de Kagome fue: _me besó pensando que era ella._

— Kagome yo…- él no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que acaba de hacer.

— No importa… mejor no hablamos de esto.- pidió con tristeza.

Se consideraba idiota por haberse dejado guiar por sus impulsos. Ahora Kagome estaba triste por su causa pero no comprendía el por qué. Lo lógico sería que estuviese enojada por su atrevimiento. _¿Quizás ella no había querido besarlo? _Descartó la idea, si ese hubiese sido el caso Kagome no le hubiese correspondido del modo en que lo hizo.

_Entonces ella seguramente pensó que…_- la mente de Inuyasha trabajó rápido. Alarmándose ante la posibilidad de que la chica hubiese malinterpretado lo que hizo.

— Regresemos el hotel.- pidió sin mirarlo.

Ella le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar pero fue detenida rápidamente por la mano de Inuyasha, que la había tomado por el brazo, girándola bruscamente, causando que se estrellase ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos hechizándola en un hipnótico trance. Kagome no tuvo forma de escapar de su mirar.

— Kagome…- volvió a llamar. Está vez siendo interrumpido por un sonido estrepitoso y retorcido.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Aquel sonido provenía del estómago vacío del hibrido, clamando comida con urgencia. Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Quizás era la tristeza que la obligaba a hacerlo o la pena, o el simple hecho de no querer analizar demasiado el suceso lo que lo causo. El punto era que ella estaba riéndose ante la interrupción que hacia el estómago del hibrido.

— Mejor vayamos a comer algo.- comentó en un tonó de voz neutro.

Inuyasha se percató de que ella continuaba triste, aun cuando riera de esa manera era más como escuchar un sonido tenebroso y forzado que lo hizo sentir miserable.

— Si.- respondió él no muy convencido.

— Veamos ¿Un lugar cercano para comer?- se preguntó a sí misma.

— Hay uno en la próxima calle, según dicen es muy bueno.- comentó no muy convencido de si debía intervenir.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Inuyasha levantó la pequeña guía que tenía en su mano izquierda.

— Lo leí aquí. Según esto, ese lugar es muy bueno y no muy costoso. Además que está cerca.

Kagome se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Inuyasha hubiese realizado semejante sugerencia. Cuando ni ella misma se le había ocurrido la idea de comprar una guía turística; su orgullo sintió un ligero golpe sumado a la tristeza que tenía. Ese definitivamente no era un buen día.

— Entonces vayamos.- dijo no muy animada.

— Es por aquí.- le indicó mientras leía el pequeño mapa de la guía turística.

El local de comida no era extravagante, era por demás simple pero bastante agradable a la vista. Kagome reviso la carta y agradeció mucho de que está tuviese por lo menos algunos nombres en inglés, aunque ella no fuera muy buena en esa materia, logró reconocer algunos de los platillos.

— Quiero esté.- le señalo Inuyasha en el menú.

— ¿Sabes lo que es? – él negó con la cabeza pero se mostró firme en su decisión y Kagome no estaba de ánimos para rebatirle.

Luego de ordenar los platillos se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Kagome inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Era pequeño, con un enfoque no tan romano clásico. Las paredes eran blancas con sócalos cafés y enormes ventanas que permitían apreciar las calles de la ciudad. Un lugar realmente acogedor sin demasiados lujos. Era extraño pero lo gusto más el local que el restaurante, quizás por su sencillez.

Inuyasha intentaba no mirar a Kagome, o por lo menos que ella no se diera cuenta de que la contemplaba de reojo. Suspiró con pesar, pensando que en ocasiones él podía ser un verdadero tonto o ella también lo era.

Los platillos fueron servidos frente a ellos con sus respectivas bebidas. Luego de que se marchara la camarera, Inuyasha probó la comida frente a él. Kagome lo miró expectante de su reacción. Inuyasha tragó la comida con mucha fuerza de voluntad, aquel plato que había ordenado era muy picante para él pero no se quejaría. No deseaba empeorar las cosas aún más.

— ¿Está bueno?- preguntó Kagome con una expresión divertida ante las caras que Inuyasha realizaba.

— Si.-mintió lo mejor que pudo.— Esta delicioso, tanto que lo comeré lentamente.- bebió el vaso de refrescó que Kagome ordenó para él, agradeciendo un poco el contraste de sabores de la bebida.

Kagome se sentía extraña. Estaba triste y a la vez feliz de que Inuyasha estuviese sufriendo un poco aunque fuera a causa de un plato de pasta con salsa Arabiatta, le gustaba que él experimentara un poco de dolor, la hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor con ella misma. Después de verlo probar cuatro bocados más comenzó a sentirse culpable, ella podía haberle advertido y sinceramente verlo aguantar las quejas lo mejor que podía era gracioso. Lo que ella no comprendía era porque él lo hacía.

_Posiblemente no quiera herirme más.- pensó.— Tal vez se siente mal por lo que hizo. Inuyasha es un real tonto._

— Ten.- ella enroscó un poco de su comida en el tenedor y se lo ofreció lo mejor que pudo.

— A mí me gusta mi comida, tú solo continua con la tuya.- expresó con orgullo.

— Pruébalo aunque sea. Si no te gusta lo pasas con un poco de refresco.

Él la miró no muy convencido de si estaba bien hacerlo, olfateó ligeramente el tenedor con espagueti frente a él sin dejar de mirar a Kagome. Seguidamente mordió. El sabor en su lengua fue exquisito. Era como comer un bocado de cielo luego de estar torturándose con aquella comida picante. Él sonrió con cierta vergüenza y seguidamente cambio los platos en la mesa, quedándose él con la comida que Kagome ordenó.

— Te dije que te gustaría.- rio ella con sinceridad ante la acción del joven hanyou.

Inuyasha se alivió ante eso. Él escuchar su risa era una de las pocas cosas que lograban relajarlo, por lo menos Kagome ya se encontraba de mejor humor.

— Feh.- emitió él mientras continuaba comiendo el plato de espagueti y Kagome reía con diversión.

Después de haber terminado de comer se encontraban fuera del local. Kagome miró el reloj de su muñeca, apenas eran las dos de la tarde, aun podría hacer varias cosas antes de regresar al hotel.

— Vayamos a ver el coliseo romano.- irrumpió Inuyasha.

— ¿Eh?- dijo ella al ser sacada de sus pensamientos.— ¿Cómo sabes acerca de…- antes de que acabará la frase él le señaló el lugar en la pequeña guía turística.— ¿Por qué quieres ir?

— Aquí dice que es un lugar donde las personas peleaban antes, suena interesante. Además… no quiero regresar tan rápido al hotel.- confesó.

Inuyasha tenía el presentimiento de que si regresaban al hotel Kagome tendría tiempo de pensar nuevamente en el beso que le había dado y se pondría triste. Antes él necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y poder explicarle bien la situación, ella se merecía por lo menos una explicación como mínimo.

— Suena bien.- concordó al final con mejor ánimo.— La verdad yo tampoco quiero regresar aun, quiero conocer algunos lugares de esta ciudad; entre ellos está el coliseo. – él sonrió animado y ella le correspondió aunque el brillo en sus ojos no fue tan fuerte como siempre, era algo.

— ¡Wow!- exclamó Kagome. — Es inmenso.

El coliseo era una estructura mucho más impresionante que la que solían ver en los libros de historia, aunque en las imágenes de las películas lo mostraban como algo moderno y en perfecto estado aquellas ruinas estaban en grandes condiciones considerando los años de antigüedad, y lo más importante aún podía percibirse la emoción que alguna vez vivieron los espectadores al ver batallar a muerte a los gladiadores.

— Es una lástima que no trajera a colmillo de acero. Me hubiese gustado probarla en la arena contra algún gladiador.- comentó con animó.

— Los gladiadores ya no existen Inuyasha. Ellos murieron hace cientos de años atrás.- explicó Kagome con tranquilidad.

— Y… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- señaló a unos hombres en la arena con disfraz de gladiadores que pretendían desarrollar una batalla de espadas frente a lo que parecían ser a la distancia, un grupo de niños en una excursión.

— Son recreadores. Solo intentan explicarles de forma divertida lo que ocurría aquí. Aunque la verdad para los gladiadores no era nada divertido, ellos eran obligados a hacer esos enfrentamientos.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? En este libro no lo dice.- señalo Inuyasha.

— Eso solo te dirá lo básico de los lugares turísticos de la ciudad, lo demás se aprende en otros libros de textos. Hay mucha información al respecto en la biblioteca o en el internet.

— ¿Internet? ¿Qué es eso?- no comprendió la palabra extraña de la chica.

— Nada, olvídalo.- concluyó que lo mejor no era explicarle eso o terminaría haciendo poses ridículas como cuando intentó explicarle lo que era un cohete. Sonrió al recordar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido de ese día.

El reloj de la pared marcaba recién las siete de la noche. Inuyasha estaba recostado en el sofá contemplando el techo, fundido en sus pensamientos mientras Kagome se cambiaba. Ella había mencionado algo del calor y que quería refrescarse pero se había encerrado en la habitación desde hacía rato y no se dignaba a salir. Por suerte él se había puesto su Gi antes, ya que realmente no disfrutaba demasiado la ropa de la época actual aunque luciera bien con ellas.

Aún se sentía aturdido por todas las maravillas que habían apreciado durante el día, la complejidad con la que el mundo había evolucionado en quinientos años era abrumadora. Sin embargo, su mente estaba más ocupada meditando como explicarle a Kagome que en aquel beso que le dio no había visto a Kikyo.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos en plan meditativo. Percatándose de los diferentes aromas de la alcoba, sintiendo gracias a ese acto él olor a sal que solo una persona podía producir. Kagome estaba llorando en el interior de la habitación _¿pero por qué no se había dado cuenta?_

Desde que llegaron al hotel había tenido el presentimiento de que colapsaría. Toda la tarde había sentido que era otra persona mientras pretendía estar bien pero la realidad era que no lo estaba. No había querido pensar en el beso porque realmente la estaba pasando bien con Inuyasha… más cuando piso el hotel, fue como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros.

Necesitaba estar sola y le había dicho a Inuyasha que se mantuviese fuera de la alcoba mientras se cambiaba pero lo cierto era que se había encerrado, dejando su cuerpo recostado en la madera de la puerta mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a cubrirle el rostro.

No entendía porque se sentía de esa manera. No era como si él nunca hubiese visto a Kikyo en ella pero… aquel roce… por un momento había pensado que realmente él había deseado besarla. Cada lágrima que salía de su rostro la apartaba con premura porque él podría darse cuenta de que lloraba y no deseaba hablar al respecto. No ahora. No cuando sentía el corazón tan destrozado. Había usado el poder de su orgullo durante toda la tarde para que él no la viese en ese estado como para arruinarlo ahora pero… le era tan difícil contenerlas.

Los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes. La lagrimas a caer más deprisa. Odiaba amarlo tanto. Fue entonces cuando las imágenes comenzaron a golpear su mente. Eran aquellos recuerdos de cuando rescató a Kikyo de la muerte del veneno de Naraku. Veía a Inuyasha diciéndole que quería cambiar por ella… _me convertiré en un humano_… se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró aún más fuerte.

— ¡Abre la puerta Kagome!- demandó Inuyasha mientras la golpeaba y giraba la perilla intentando abrirla sin romperla.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun cuando quería cambiarlo la ama?- murmuró para sí. Ignorando por completo los gritos de Inuyasha.

— ¡Romperé la puerta si no abres!- aseguró al borde de los nervios.

Kagome se apartó de la puerta de la habitación levemente. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro lo mejor que pudo y retiró el seguro de la perilla. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió encontrándose con un Inuyasha preocupado y con el semblante angustiado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué etas llorando de esa manera?- indagó mientras la revisaba de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

Ella lucia físicamente sana pero jamás la había visto de ese modo en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Se veía pálida, demacrada. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y aún continuaban cayendo lágrimas mientras se notaba que ella intentaba retenerlas.

— No quiero verte en este momento.- expuso sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó alarmado.— ¡Kagome dime lo que te ocurre!- exigió alarmado.

— ¡Déjame sola!- gritó exasperada.— No deseo verte ahora… no puedo verte.

_De esa manera estaremos juntos siempre… cuando la perla de Shikon desaparezca de este mundo me convertiré en una mujer normal… estaremos juntos entonces…_ Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza nuevamente. El corazón comenzó a dolerle tanto que tuvo que presionarse el pecho en un intento desesperado porque no estallara. Se sentía terrible no sabía que hacer estaba desesperada ante lo que la abrigaba.

Inuyasha la miró aterrado ella parecía estar a punto de desfallecer en el piso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste?- murmuró con dolor.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó sobre el piso, apoyando una mano en el suelo mientras sentía como su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Las lágrimas seguían manando lentamente resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de su lugar. No sabía qué hacer, estaba preocupado por Kagome pero no quería verlo, él no deseaba dejarla sola en ese estado. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó esa pregunta se desconcertó.

Durante todo el día había estado analizando por qué lo hizo pero… nunca se imaginó que Kagome se pondría en ese estado por un beso con él. Realmente había sido un error. Era un imbécil, él sabía bien que no podía tener ese tipo de libertades con ella por más buena que fuese, por más maravillosa que fuese, por más su amiga que fuese. Ella era una sacerdotisa y él un hibrido, una escoria que no merecía nada de lo bueno que hubiera en el mundo.

— Perdón Kagome. No debí hacerlo.

Kagome levantó la vista del suelo aun en ese estado confuso y lo encaró con firmeza. Se sentía débil como si algo estuviese robándole la energía, no comprendía con claridad lo que le estaba sucediendo. Al verlo pudo notar el arrepentimiento real en la mirada de él; sus palabras no pudieron haber sonado más sinceras…

— No te pedí una disculpa.- rebatió con la voz lo más firme que pudo.

Inuyasha la miró sin comprender. Observó como ella se esforzaba por levantarse del suelo como si el mismo piso estuviese jalándola contra él.

— Te pregunte… ¿Por qué?- le recordó con dificultad.

Ella sudaba y lloraba era extraño, parecía como si algo estuviese dentro de Kagome y ella batallara fervientemente contra eso. Inuyasha dudaba en acercarse a ella ¿Por qué? _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

— No puedo decirte porque lo hice.- su rostro no se inmutó ni por un solo instante al pronunciar esas palabras. Ella bajo la mirada.-… pero no malinterpretes las cosas. No vi a Kikyo en ti.

La sorpresa se apoderó de ella tan repentinamente que su cuerpo se sintió ligero. Era como si aquella carga que se cultivaba en su cuerpo se esfumara. Sus ojos dejaron de llorar y su cabeza de girar. Ella levantó la vista hacia él antes de cerrar los ojos.

— Inuyasha.- murmuró con debilidad.

Él corrió hacia ella atrapándola justo antes de que cayese al suelo. La sensación extraña que se percibía en la alcoba desapareció por completo.

— Kagome despierta… Kagome… ¡Kagome!

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews que tanto me animan a escribir.**

**Nos vemos el próximo Sábado**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7: Ahora

**Hola mis amadas lectoras como están? Su espera por fin termino. Muchas Gracias por sus amados y apreciados reviews. Chicas les aviso que pueden enviarme cuanta amenaza de muerte que quieran solo modulen un poco el vocabulario vale? Los insultos no me agradan demasiado, creo que a nadie en realidad. Volviendo al tema, como sabrán hemos llegado a un capitulo en el cual me amaran y me odiaran al mismo tiempo. Me di cuenta que muchas se confundieron con lo que le ocurre a Kagome así que mucho mejor porque cuando se enteren de la verdad se sorprenderán si! jejeje. Bueno como ya saben actualizo todos los Sábados o Viernes por la noche, depende del país en que estén jejeje. Bueno sin mas que decir Disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Ahora

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. Ella abrió los ojos con pesar, sentía su cuerpo ligero y cansado; como si hubiese tenido fiebre. Giró el rostro para ver la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, pero la imagen de Inuyasha llamó su atención. Él estaba dormido en el suelo, frente a él reposaba un bol con agua y un trapo mojado flotaba dentro.

— Inuyasha.- pronunció con la voz ronca.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Se acercó a la cama aun con el rostro preocupado, llevó su mano a la frente de ella comparando su temperatura con la de él. Suspiró un tanto aliviado de que la fiebre ya hubiese pasado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Kagome?- ella detalló sus ojos angustiados sin entender a qué se refería. Lo último que ella recordaba era haberse desmayado luego de discutir con él.

— ¿Estuve… enferma?- inquirió desconcertada. Él asintió extrañado.

— Luego de que te desmayaras, tu cuerpo elevó su temperatura rápidamente. Trate de controlarla lo mejor que pude.- reveló turbado.— Estuviste en ese estado un día y una noche.

— ¡Eh! ¿Durante todo un día?- se quejó alarmada.— Definitivamente esa fiebre fue fuerte.

Esa noche para él había sido una pesadilla. Aún estaba sorprendido de que la fiebre hubiese desaparecido, jamás la había sentido tan caliente al punto de quemarlo. En la época antigua él hubiera buscado cosas para curarla pero en esta no tenia de cómo hacerlo; necesitaba dinero para comprar las medicinas en la farmacia según había leído en la guía turística, pero no lo tenía. Robar no era una opción, solo se le ocurrió bajarle la fiebre como solía hacerlo su madre con él.

— Lo hiciste bien.- ella sonrió con cansancio, el brillo se extendió hasta sus ojos.

Inuyasha se sentía mal por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No faltaba demasiado para que amaneciera. Lo había decidido mientras la curaba, debía decirle la verdad de porque la besó. Tenía que ser sincero con ella por más difícil que le resultase.

— Kagome yo… tengo que hablar contigo respecto a lo de ayer.- comenzó con seriedad.

— ¿No puede ser más tarde? Acabo de levantarme.- rehuyó ella.

— Si no lo hago ahora, no creo tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo luego.- convirtió sus palmas en puños para darse valor. Presionándolas levemente junto a su cuerpo.

— Te escucho Inuyasha.- dijo ella al fin, tomando asiento en la cama mientras él la ayudaba a acomodarse. Le sonrió y él se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se recostaba en la ventana de la alcoba.

— Kagome yo…- negó con la cabeza, no deseaba empezar así.— ¡Maldición! No soy bueno con las palabras.- se quejó frustrado.— Cada vez que te veo con un hombre pierdo el control, la verdad es que no soporto verte con ninguna criatura del género masculino… sin importar la edad.- realizó una pausa leve mirando a la luna.

Ella se asombró ante esas palabras pero sabiendo que si interrumpía a Inuyasha seguramente se callaría prefirió dejar que continuará.

— Otra cosa, nunca debes pensar que veo a Kikyo en ti. Tú y ella son muy diferentes, para mí es imposible verlas como iguales.

La mirada de ella se entristeció nuevamente ante ese comentario. Obviamente eran distintas. Él amaba a la sacerdotisa del pasado y no a ella.

— Kikyo es una mujer con un pasado difícil, raramente se mostraba abierta con los demás porque sus obligaciones no se lo permitían pero ella… fue la única persona que no sintió despreció al hablarme o a estar conmigo. Yo tengo una deuda muy grande con ella, pues sacrificó su vida por mí… por eso…

— ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?- intervino sin resistirse.

— Porque necesito que comprendas que mi vida no me pertenece a mí.

— Ya lo sabía.- él la miró sobrecogido.-… al igual que tu corazón no…- Inuyasha no la dejo concluir.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Mi corazón si me pertenece!- Kagome le prestó atención sin comprender a que se refería. Inuyasha miró la luna llena con frustración, necesitaba tranquilizarse.— Si mi vida fuera mía yo… podría golpear a cualquier hombre que se te acerque libremente. Si no tuviera que cumplir esa promesa…- él la miró con parsimonia y honestidad.-… me gustaría permanecer a tu lado.

**Dímelo ahora, ahora, ahora.  
Antes de que sea tarde.  
Dímelo ahora, ahora, ahora…**

— Inu…ya…sha – cada silaba fue pronunciada con desconcierto.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo?-_ pensaba Kagome. _¿Acaso él… de verdad… él desea… entonces…yo_

— Cuando te besé.-continuó respirando profundamente.— Fue porque no pude evitarlo….yo realmente quise hacerlo… a ti… no a Kikyo… yo… yo estaba viéndote… por eso…yo… Cuando te besé lo hice pensando solo en ti… pero mis instintos… me exigían más y lo único que se me ocurrió para controlarlos fue hacerme sentir mal… de ese modo me tranquilice y pude detenerme. Fue como provocarme un "abajo" yo mismo.

— Un mes.- irrumpió ella colocándose de pie mientras se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo.

— ¿Un mes?- la miró confundido mientras estiraba su mano ayudándola a acercarse a la ventana, ella se apoyó en el marco y lo miró.

— Estaremos aquí durante un mes. No puedes regresar al Sengoku mientras estemos aquí…yo… quiero pedirte…- ella cerro sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente.-… durante este mes… permanece a mi lado.— Él la miró expectante.-… me refiero… ten tu vida como tuya…conmigo.

**Justo como antes, hiciste que titubeara nuevamente.  
Ese tú que no me dice nada es justo como el día de ayer.**

**Trata diciéndolo directamente, trata mirándome a los ojos.**

**Antes que esta noche se acabe. Antes que la luz de las estrellas desaparezca.**

— Kagome… de… ¿de verdad… es lo que quieres?- no estaba seguro de su petición.

Si él accedía, ambos terminarían sufriendo las consecuencias de ello y cuando él tuviera que marcharse ella estaría herida y el devastado.

— Prefiero unos treinta días a tu lado, que nunca haberlo estado.- aseguró.

Ella extendió su mano hacia él, depositándola en su mejilla, y él cubrió su mano con la suya recibiendo la caricia, contemplando en su mirar todo el amor que poseía.

— No puedo romper mi promesa.- le recordó.— Aun así tu…

**No lo dejemos de esta manera, **

**Yo dije que mientras dudábamos el tiempo estaba pasando.**

**Se iba, se iba, se iba. Yo no quiero irme. **

**Este es final, aquí hoy mismo es el final.**

Ella sonrió con exasperación mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Lo miró con amor, solo así podía verlo ante esa rendición. Inuyasha jamás podría decirle te amo, ni mucho menos quedarse a su lado, pero prefería eso en absoluto. Kagome asintió.

— Lo sé.

Él tomó sus manos entre sí preguntándose si aquella locura a la que acababa de ceder estaba bien, pero al verla a los ojos…. Aquellas ventanas del alma que habían sufrido tanto por su causa, por sus ausencias, por su deber. Ella era su amor correspondido pero jamás podría estar con ella.

**Nosotros no tenemos mañana juntos.**

**No dudes más. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde ahora.**

**Nosotros dos aquí mismo, ahora mismo…**

**Antes de que todo desaparezca.**

No había lugar para las dudas, sabía que sufriría, conociendo que sería dolorosa la despedida. No tenían un mañana juntos aun así… en cierta forma imploraba que nunca encontraran a Naraku pero si solo tendría treinta días a su lado para ser libre… los aprovecharía.

Sus labios se abrieron. La muchacha lo miró con muda fascinación y supo en ese momento, que él estaba a punto de besarla y estaba segura de que su vida luego de aquello no sería igual. Arriesgándose al dolor, aun cuando estaba consciente de que posiblemente moriría de agonía después de regresar a Japón, lo preferían miles de veces.

Inuyasha contempló sus intensos ojos cafés que agitaron su imaginación, haciéndole desear dolorosamente aceptar el placer que le ofrecía, aunque sabía que no debía.

— Kagome.- emitió lánguidamente antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

Él lentamente bajó la cara, deteniéndose un momento para inhalar su aroma antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella.

Inuyasha enterró las manos en su pelo negro e inclinó la cabeza de Kagome hacia atrás para besarla más profundamente, explorando su boca con la lengua lánguidamente. Sus labios eran exigentes, se abrazó a su cuerpo con delicadeza, apegándola lo más posible hacia sí. El deseo se estremeció tan intensamente a través de ella que gimió desconcertada.

Sentía deseos de cogerla entre sus brazos y aplastar sus senos contra su duro pecho. Sentir la forma de sus caderas cuando ella se apretara contra él. Introducir la lengua en la dulce cueva de su boca y beber de ella. Era tan deliciosa que temía que fuera adictiva.

Las manos de Inuyasha resbalaron del pelo de Kagome hasta rodear sus pechos por sobre su camisa, y la humedad resultante entre sus muslos la asustó.

— Inuyasha.- gimió ante el atrevido contactó.

Temió por un momento haber hecho algo mal, pero el aroma del cuerpo de ella le indicaba todo lo contrario. En el instante en que escuchó su nombre de esa manera supo que la haría repetirlo cientos de veces más. Bajó su cabeza y esparció besos en las curvas altas de sus pechos, donde empujaban contra el escote de su vestido. Ella gimió nuevamente.

La mente de Kagome huyó de su cuerpo y atrapó los labios de su hombre nuevamente. Sin dejar de besarla Inuyasha sonrió ante la precipitada acción de su compañera, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca, esparciendo besos cortos pero constantes, intercalándolos con besos lagos atrapantes. Embriagándola.

Besos que acababan con cualquier duda que podría formarse en la mente de ambos.

Su contacto la estaba volviendo loca de anhelo. Kagome se sentía tan extraña, tan débil, como si se hubiera fundido, convirtiéndose en un charco cálido. Su cuerpo estaba saturado de sensaciones que no comprendía.

Los labios de él se desplazaron dolorosamente a su cuello, lamiéndolo, rozándolo ligeramente con sus colmillos resistiendo el deseo instintivo de marcarla como suya, mientras sus dedos resbalaban por su espalda llevándose el zipper del vestido al descender, agolpándose en el suelo. Kagome se apegó más contra él, cerrando los ojos y suplicando más, en silencio. Él le bajó las tiras del sujetador por los brazos y sus dedos dibujaron un sendero a lo largo de su sensible piel. Ella gimió cuando, finalmente, sus labios le rozaron la clavícula con una suave caricia. A continuación, intentó desaparecer el sujetador de la muchacha con dificultad, ya exhausto destruyó la prenda con sus garras y se la retiró con la misma parsimonia que antes, dejándola completamente desnuda con excepción de la delicada prenda que cubría el lugar entre sus piernas.

Él se separó levemente, deleitándose con la bellísima mujer que poseía frente a él. Era tan dulce, tan exquisita, era suave, toda ella era perfecta. Su aroma lo golpeó furtivamente excitándolo aún más si era posible. En el mismo instante en que ella le dijo aquello, había sentido como su entrepierna daba un tirón tan fuerte que se sorprendió por no caer al suelo, sintiendo como su sangre monstruo la exigía y ¡solo Dios sabía! Lo que estaba haciendo para controlar sus instintos.

La atrajo hacia él, estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho y su entrepierna, dejando resbalar las manos por sus caderas. Saboreando la suave sensación de su cuerpo moldeado contra el suyo, cogiendo sus piernas en alto y la depositó con suavidad en la cama, viéndola respirar con dificultad. Sus ojos chocolates lo llamaban suplicantes que se acercara y no se negaría ante aquella suplica.

Se retiró el _haori _ rojo y lo arrojó en algún lugar del suelo, las manos de Kagome se deslizaron por su pecho con delicadeza, retirando la prenda blanca que aun cubría su torso. Al verlo desnudo dejó de respirar unos segundos, no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa ya lo había hecho anteriormente al curar sus heridas, pero si era la primera vez que lo tenía en esa situación. Lucía totalmente diferente; sus mechones plateados que se regaban por su espalda y sus músculos ligeramente marcados en sus brazos que enmarcaban su pecho perfectamente definido para detenerse en sus orbes dorados, parecía completamente primitivo, salvaje una bestia apunto de devorarla pero que no actuaba de ese modo en ese instante. Él sonrió con suficiencia ante su efecto en ella.

Kagome gimió cuando su cuerpo cubrió el suyo y la apretó hacia abajo en la cama suave. Era todo él, cada pulgada, un hombre caliente, la mujer dentro de ella ronroneó. _Te amo_, quiso decir. Pero se contuvo. La besó tan profundamente, que ella perdió la respiración.

— Kagome…- pronunció junto a su oreja dejando un rastro de besos hasta su hombro.-…hueles bien.

El corazón se le desbocó y la excitación nerviosa se le acumuló en el vientre ante esas palabras. Él estaba acunando su rostro con sus manos fuertes como si ella fuera la cosa más preciosa en el universo. Ella abrió los ojos y encontró su excitada mirada, intentando decir con su silencio todo lo que realmente sentía, aunque no pudiera decir las palabras. Ella sonrió conteniendo los deseos de llorar por aquel cumplido y lo besó a su vez.

Inuyasha movió la mano para cogerle el pecho, frotando la dura punta del pezón con el pulgar, sonriendo cuando ella soltó un suspiro de asombrado placer. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él sostuvo la mirada asombrada de ella mientras le acariciaba la piel aterciopelada, viendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de pasión cuando hizo girar la dura punta entre los dedos y la apretó muy suavemente, haciendo que el pezón se arrugara.

Kagome le parecía que su cuerpo no era suyo. Él tenía un dominio absoluto sobre ella. Se sentía impotente. Consumida. Una oleada tras otra de sensaciones desconocidas la inundaban. Desde el primer sabor de sus labios hasta la exigente invasión de su lengua, su cuerpo se despertaba bajo aquel toque maestro. _¿Dónde rayos Inuyasha había aprendido a tocar a una mujer de ese modo?_ Se preguntaba.

Él respiró cuando dejó caer su cabeza para succionar un pezón en su boca. Lo besó, haló y torturó. Él soltó la cima erecta y sopló aire fresco en la punta caliente. Lo pellizcó ligeramente, entonces frotó su lengua suavemente por él. Una llamarada de fuego hizo erupción en ella, irradiando desde sus pechos y acabando entre sus ía moverse, no quería romper la belleza de aquel espectacular momento de despertar. Él estaba matándola lentamente.

— Inu…yasha.- gimió nuevamente.

Él esparció besos bajando y arrastrándose por su estómago, la curva de sus caderas, sus muslos. Cuando hizo una pausa directamente sobre su centro, simplemente su respiración abanicando su piel sensible era pura tortura. Un latido del corazón se convirtió en una docena, y ella esperó, helada, por su siguiente caricia. Acercó su rostro completamente y acarició con la lengua sus labios inferiores por sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Ella gimió aún más precipitadamente mientras presionaba las sabanas con sus puños en un intento desesperado por controlar su cuerpo.

Él seguía chupando, rodeando el punto sensible de cuerpo con la lengua, mordisqueándolo con los dientes hasta hacer que una presa se rompiera dentro de ella. El ardor se le extendió por la piel y se precipitó entre sus piernas. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera haber una sensación tan perfecta. Tan buena. Le temblaban las piernas. Se aferró a los anchos hombros para sostenerse enterrando las uñas en su piel. El gimoteó de placer ante ello.

— ¡Inuyasha!- gritó sintiendo como su cuerpo se fragmentaba en cientos de partículas ante el orgasmo.

— Realmente hueles delicioso. Estas enloqueciéndome mujer.- la voz de Inuyasha sonó más ronca de lo normal expresando tanto deseo en sus ojos que podría haber asustado hasta él más valiente.

Preparada de verdad y completamente, para darles a su amado y a sí misma la oportunidad de estar verdaderamente juntos por ese cortó lapso de tiempo. Kagome lo quería firme y duro entre sus muslos, quería sentir el poder de su erección. Saber que la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Balanceó las caderas contra él. Cuando él gimió, el placer se extendió por su interior como si fuera lava líquida.

Inuyasha no pudo contenerse más ante las emociones que estaba experimentando abrumándolo. Estiró su mano un poco sacando sus garras afiladas, se acercó a la prenda que cubría aquel aroma que anhelaba probar directamente y la desgarró con cuidado de no lastimarla. El corazón de Kagome no tuvo momento de descanso, porque en el instante de que Inuyasha realizó tal hazaña volvió a latir desbocado.

Vio como él se deshizo del hakama dejando en libertad aquel miembro que no quiso detallar con anterioridad hacia días atrás.

Él la besó de nuevo, con su boca en la de ella, posesiva. La acercó, y el choque de tener su piel desnuda contra él le produjo una sensación diferente a todo lo que había sentido nunca. Calientes y sensibles, sus cuerpos se fundían como lava líquida, piel contra piel. Las manos de él le recorrían el cuerpo, alimentando el fuego. Los pechos, las caderas, el vientre, las largas piernas, la delicada curva del arco de sus pequeños pies... quería tocarla en cada pulgada.

Ella se retorcía en dulce agonía, elevando las caderas hacia é sabía eso. Lo había sabido cuando lo vio en el vestidor de la tienda, y había sido una de las cosas que había hecho estragos en sus sentidos desde entonces. Inuyasha era grande y salvaje en todas partes. Él no estaba proporcionado, era más grande y grueso allí de lo que una mujer esperaría. Su mano no podría envolverlo completamente. Él no tenía planeado dejar que lo comprobara de todos modos.

El sudor le cubría la frente. Con cada minuto de retraso, el dolor de su miembro se hacía más insoportable. Lo único que quería era deslizarse dentro de ella, sus instintos se lo demandaban.

Kagome movió lentamente las manos por sus brazos, acariciando los duros músculos que encontraban sus dedos. Se tomó su tiempo examinando su bien formado torso, grabándolas en su mente lentamente con las yemas de los dedos. Escuchando sus gimoteos junto a su oreja, sintiendo el roce de su aliento entrecortado en su cuello. Él encarnaba el poder y la virilidad. Bajo el escudo de su ancho y vigoroso pecho, paradójicamente cálido, duro y protector, se sentía increíblemente vulnerable, pero también absolutamente a salvo. Sentía que cuando él la tenía entre sus brazos, nada podía hacerle daño. Siempre había sido así pero ahora se intensificaba mil veces más.

— ¡Kagome!- gimió al instante de sentir como ella rozaba con su mano su miembro erecto.

La cogió por las caderas y la levantó hacia él, poniéndole su miembro entre las piernas sin entrar. La excitó con la cabeza, gruesa y redonda, deslizándose a lo largo de la húmeda abertura hasta que el deseo fluyó entre sus piernas todavía más. Ella se abrió más y él empezó a entrar, suavemente, pulgada a pulgada. El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó, resistiéndose instintivamente a la invasión. Era demasiado grande. Demasiado grueso. Demasiado.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensarlo demasiado, Inuyasha se sumergió profundamente en su interior, rasgando la tela de su inocencia. Cubrió su grito con la boca, en un rocé cálido. Kagome se puso rígida de dolor. Sentía como si la hubieran desgarrado en dos. Presionó contra su pecho, tratando de sacarlo de ella. Pero él no se movió. Él olor a sangre lo había alertado. La lastimó de alguna forma que no comprendía y se sentía miserable por ello.

— Perdona… no quise lastimarte…- sonaba arrepentido y asustado por lo que acaba de hacer. Ella estaba luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos.

— Es normal la primera vez… No te preocupes, solo ve despacio y se pasara.- Le sonrió con honestidad y ternura que no pudo negarse a su petición.

La besó de nuevo, mimándola. Excitándola, haciéndola olvidar y, finalmente, aliviando el dolor. Lentamente, ella sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la vida. La sensación de él dentro de ella era diferente a todo lo que hubiera imaginado nunca. La llenaba, reclamaba una parte de ella que no sabía que existiera.

La besó profundamente mientras pujaba suave pero insistentemente en su interior húmedo. Kagome abrió la boca de placer ante la sensación. Inuyasha miró fijamente su rostro y grabó cuidadosamente cada temblor, cada gemido que escapó de sus labios, y cuando ella alcanzó convulsivamente el exquisito clímax, sólo cuando sintió el dulce temblor empezar, él dejó de moverse completamente.

— Kagome…- murmuró él.

— Sigue no te detengas.- exigió ella con firmeza y cierto disgustó ante su interrupción.

— ¿Me deseas Kagome?

— Sí.- se quejó ella con desesperación elevando su pecho para restregarse contra él.

Él empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo nuevamente. Ella notó cómo volvía la fiebre cuando los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Levantó los brazos para cogerse a sus hombros, afirmándose contra su fuerte empuje. Instintivamente, levantó las caderas para responder a sus ataques maestros. Inuyasha sentía que los espasmos en su cuerpo estaban presentándose más fuertemente y sus instintos lo dominaron mordiendo el hombro derecho de Kagome, mientras continuaba el vaivén del amor. Él martilleaba más fuerte, más rápido, más hondo. Desesperada, bajó las manos, arañándole la espalda. Otro orgasmo más se retuvo en el cuerpo de ella, seguido de otro. Kagome sentía que se ahogaría entre tanto placer. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había alcanzado el clímax. Él era insaciable.

Con el corazón latiendo avivadamente, rodeó con las piernas el cuerpo de él y se dejó ir, explotando en un violento éxtasis. Estalló en miles de pedazos, como añicos de cristal lanzados por un precipicio.

Mientras se estremecía con las contracciones de su estallido de pasión, él le cogió por las caderas y le levantó, penetrando en ella una última vez, llenándola por completo. Echando la cabeza atrás con un rugido bestial que embargó la alcoba, se puso rígido vertiendo su semilla en lo más profundo de su mujer. Se aferraron el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por la marea de su clímax compartido. Donde antes había dos, ahora solo había uno.

Kagome se dejó caer encima de él, recostándose sobre su pecho. Ninguno de los dos quería deshacer la conexión que los unía. El aire cálido estaba espeso y húmedo, pujante con el perfume de sus esencias aunadas. Ella cerró sus ojos exhausta dejándose envolver por los brazos de Morfeo de inmediato. Inuyasha los cubrió con la sabana esparcida por la cama, escuchando los latidos constantes del corazón de su mujer, dejándose arrullar hasta caer en dormido.

**Estamos juntos en este laberinto,  
Sólo puedo confiar en ti,  
Cierra tus ojos, confía en mí, porque nosotros no tenemos un mañana. **

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capo. **

**Recuerden que acepto amenazas de muerte o lo que quieran. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me motivan a continuar con esta loca idea. **

**Nos vemos el próximo Sábado.**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8: Juntos

**Hola mis amadas lectoras! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se que se mueren por saber que paso con Kagome y porque se enfermo pero solo lo sabrán mas adelante así que sean pacientes. Como estoy teniendo problemas con la internet les publico ahora antes de que se caiga de nuevo. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Juntos

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte cuando él despertó. Aún sentía la satisfacción en su cuerpo por lo que acababa de hacer con Kagome, percatándose de la deliciosa presión que continuaba rodeando su miembro.

Estaba acariciando con parsimonia su espalda mientras la contemplaba descansar. Era tan hermosa que se preguntaba _¿Cómo había tardado tanto en hacerla suya? O ¿Cuándo podría volver a hacerlo? _ Pero aquellos pensamientos tendrían consecuencias más adelante. Desvió su mirada hacía su hombro, concentrándose en la marca de sus colmillos que comenzaban a tomar forma de media luna.

La marcó como su mujer condenándose a sí mismo a una tortura eterna que jamás podría decirle, pero era el único modo que poseía para estar juntos de alguna manera. Por lo menos él. Myoga le había explicado las consecuencias de marcar a una humana. Ese sería su castigo por cumplir la promesa de Kikyo, y sería el castigo de Kikyo por no querer liberarlo de la misma. El día que se marchara con ella al infierno su alma estaría condenada a vagar por este mundo hasta reunirse con la de Kagome, donde por fin podrían estar juntos solo sí ella lo mordía a su vez; pero eso sería imposible puesto que como humana no tenía esa capacidad. Era un voto que lo condenaría a amarla por toda la infinitud, y si había vidas más allá de la presente, debería amarla en esas también, en un tormento eterno, ansiándola interminablemente aun si ella nunca lo amaba a su vez. No había modo de deshacerlo. Los hanyou solo podían marcar a una mujer en su vida precisamente por eso. Y él la había elegido. Kagome era su esposa por leyes más poderosas que los matrimonios humanos, esto era significativo y puro. Algo inquebrantable.

Ella se removió ligeramente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La presión en su ingle volvió a excitarlo. Estaba seguro que por más veces que estuviera con Kagome no se cansaría de ella, estaba conteniendo sus ansias de moverse dentro soló porque ella dormía. El ligero sonido proveniente del estómago de la chica lo alerto.

Recordó que ella tenía un día completo sin probar bocado mientras estuvo inconsciente. Consideró que lo mejor sería buscar algo de comer para cuando ella despertara. Con increíble habilidad la colocó a su lado sin turbarla demasiado, seguidamente salió de su interior sintiéndose vacío e incompleto, pero era su deber alimentarla.

Se encaminó al baño dándose una ducha rápida. A continuación, vistió unos jogging azules y una camisa holgada blanca sin mangas que había escogido Kagome complementándolo con la gorra del mismo color que el pantalón. Abandonó la alcoba a los minutos de estar listo.

El restaurante del hotel no tenía mucho de haber abierto sus puertas por lo que se encaminó a él sin meditarlo demasiado. No tenía dinero y no sabía utilizar la tarjeta que Kagome siempre usaba para pagar por lo que no tendría otra opción que aceptar la comida gratis que le ofreció el gerente días atrás. En ocasiones agradecía tener tan buen sentido auditivo, si ese no hubiese sido el caso jamás se abría enterado de ello.

Minutos después de hacer acto de presencia fue conducido a una de las mesas. El gerente lo reconoció al instante y le informó al personal que él podía ordenar cuanto deseara y no pagaría.

Inuyasha contemplo con el mismo fastidio de días anteriores la carta frente a él, seguía sin entender nada de lo que decía. Un olor familiar lo golpeó pero no le dio demasiada importancia, no lo consideraba demasiado importante.

— Buenos días señor ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Al girarse Inuyasha se llevó la mano a la cara con hastío. De todas las personas en ese lugar que podrían atenderlo lo hacía el mismo sujeto que quiso estrangular la vez pasada.

— ¿Esto es una broma?- su sarcasmo no se hizo esperar.

— Aparte del gerente, soy el único que habla su idioma.- explicó con el mismo disgusto. A ninguno de los dos se les hacía agradable la situación.— Ahora dígame ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Los rayos del sol invadieron la alcoba a través de la ventana acompañados de una ligera brisa. Kagome se removió sutilmente en la sabana sintiendo como la luz se establecía en su rostro. Aun luchando por no despertar de su letargo se vio derrotada al final. Abrió los ojos con pesar a la vez que frotaba sus parpados con el dorso de su mano, estirando su cuerpo del entumecimiento.

Sentía su cuerpo liviano y sin dolor complacido a niveles que jamás hubiera pensado que podría sentir. Buscó con la mirada a su acompañante pero la cama estaba vacía. Revisó con cautela la sabana pensando que posiblemente los sucesos de la noche anterior hubiesen sido culpa de un sueño, pero se calmó al encontrar las pequeñas gotas de sangre que demostraban que se había convertido en una mujer completa, ayudando a su teoría su desnudez.

— ¿Dónde estará Inuyasha?- musitó extrañada.

— Ya despertaste.

Kagome desvió la mirada al muchacho sin camisa que se adentraba a la alcoba con una bandeja llena de comida. Él dejó la bandeja sobre su regazo mientras ella con cierta dificultad acomodaba la sabana en un intento de cubrir su desnudez. Él sonrió ante eso sonrojándose solo un poco. La noche anterior él la había visto mucho más desnuda que eso, incluso lamió, saboreo y jugueteó con sus pezones, era gracioso como se cubría de esa manera.

— ¿Y esto Inuyasha?- le preguntó interesada en como obtuvo aquella comida.

— Supuse que tendrías hambre al despertar.- aclaró. Tomó asiento frente a ella cruzando sus pies en posición india, deleitándose con su presencia.

Sus instintos estaban despiertos como nunca lo estuvieron antes. El saber que ella estaba solo cubierta por esa sabana lo excitaba con descontrol pero debía ser paciente. El cuerpo humano no era tan resistente como el suyo. Se controlaría por lo menos hasta que acabara de comer.

— Muchas gracias Inuyasha.- sonrió complacida, y comenzó a devorar su desayuno continental.— ¿No comerás tú también?

— Yo comí hace rato, no te preocupes.- aseguró él sin dejar de examinarla con atención.

Ella se sentía alagada ante la manera tan detallada con que la miraba al punto de sonrojarla nuevamente. Era como si por la mente de él estuviera pensando cosas lujuriosas y se las trasmitiese a través de sus ojos dorados.

— Oye Inuyasha, siento curiosidad por algo.- masticó lentamente otro bocado de su revoltijo en el plato, desvió la mirada a otro lugar tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado ante lo que deseaba averiguar.

— Dime ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastime mucho Kagome?- interrogó con preocupación, ella negó con la cabeza.— ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

— Es que siento interés en saber… es solo curiosidad por…- jugueteo un poco con su comida tratando de lidiar con el nerviosismo.-… es que… ¡Aich! Lo que quiero saber es ¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a hacer tan bueno con las mujeres?- escupió al fin con fastidio.

— ¿No te agrado?

— Por supuesto que sí, por eso mismo lo pregunto.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido ante sus palabras. Su pecho se inflamó de puro orgullo al saber que había complacido a su mujer tan profundamente que la hacía dudar. Sonrió con arrogancia y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- escudriño orgulloso.

— Yo pues… solo es curiosidad.- ese mordió levemente el labio inferior cosa que el considero adorable.

— ¿Solo eso?- indagó interesado.

Ella desvió la mirada nuevamente a la comida. Un ápice de tristeza se vislumbró en sus ojos y él comprendió la razón de su cuestionamiento. Kagome creía que posiblemente había intimado con alguna otra mujer y la única en la lista era Kikyo.

— Como eres tonta.- giró su mirada a la pared al sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse. — Para tu información eres la única con la que he hecho eso.- aseguró con timidez.

Kagome sonrió complacida sin decir nada. Tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja deleitándose con el sabor. Dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja. Una impertinente gota de jugo comenzó a resbalarse por sus labios hacia su mentón, pero la ágil mano de Inuyasha la intercepto.

Él se había movido de su lugar tan rápidamente que la sorprendió. Su cuerpo elevado por sobre la bandeja de comida a centímetros del suyo, recordándole que aun ella permanecía desnuda.

Su mirada abrazadora la incendió de inmediato. Él la deseaba y no podía negar que ella también a él. Colocó la mano sobre su fornido pecho para alejarlo ligeramente, dejando la bandeja con los platos vacíos en el suelo, luego de eso sintió como era halada por sus piernas quedando a merced de la bestia sobre ella.

Kagome sonrió con picardía y él la beso con pasión. Tendrían solo un mes para estar juntos y no los desperdiciaría.

Era tarde en la ciudad. Kagome caminaba felizmente ceñida al brazo de Inuyasha mientras visitaban las maravillas de la localidad, no sin antes haber hecho una parada sumamente bochornosa en la farmacia. Aun podía recordar con claridad las preguntas que le había hecho mientras intentaba comprar la pequeña caja.

_— __Y ¿Dónde se supone que debo colocarme eso?- le había preguntado señalando la tira de látex entre sus garras._

_— __En tu… ya sabes… allí abajo…- expuso avergonzada mientras miraba con cierta evidencia la entrepierna del chico._

_— __Tendrás que colocarlo tú porque no entiendo a qué te refieres. Además ¿Cuál es la función de esto?- contemplando el preservativo en sus manos olfateándolo ligeramente. _

Ella le había tenido que explicar que era un condón frente a casi todos los clientes del local, al borde de decirle que no importaba que mejor no se los llevaran. No pasaría por eso nuevamente, los compraría cuando estuviese sola para ahorrarse el bochorno.

— ¿Qué es eso Kagome?- el señaló un enorme edificio circular resaltante entre los demás.

— Veamos que dice la guía.- tomó el pequeño libro de las manos de Inuyasha e indago hasta dar con lo que buscaba.— Aquí dice que es El Panteón de Agripa o Panteón de Roma, está dedicado a todos los dioses. En la ciudad, es conocido popularmente como La Rotonda, de ahí el nombre de la plaza en que se encuentra.

— ¿Quieres que entremos?- sugirió interesado. Ella asintió sonriente.

Muy lejos de allí en otra época, a kilómetros de distancia de Italia. En el Japón feudal específicamente, el grupo de amigos que solían buscar a Naraku gozaban de su cena.

— Otra vez están rondando por aquí.- comentó Shippo con seriedad.

— Es la tercera vez en dos días.- Miroku miró a Sango con precaución a la vez que se llevaba la ración de arroz a la boca.

— No tardara en acercarse.- anunció la anciana Kaede atizando el fuego de la cabaña.

Sango observó atenta como las serpientes cazadoras de almas se paseaban por la cabaña de la anciana en búsqueda de Inuyasha. Transcurrieron cinco días desde que el muchacho había partido a la época de Kagome, y ellos llegaron a la conclusión que se tardarían un poco más de tiempo en volver. Ellos en cambio usarían ese tiempo para descansar y reabastecerse pero…

— Buenas noches.- irrumpió la mujer con tranquilidad.

— Hermana ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- indagó Kaede aparentando inocencia.

— Ustedes son los amigos de Inuyasha ¿no es así?

— Lo somos señorita Kikyo.- contestó el monje con imperturbabilidad.

Sango la miró con desconfianza mientras Shippo ignoraba su presencia. El pequeño zorro no tenía nada en contra de la sacerdotisa pero no le agradaba demasiado, en especial porque Kagome sufría siempre que ella estaba cerca.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está?

— Él se encuentra en la época de Kagome, y no sabemos cuándo regresaran.- reveló Sango recelada.

Kikyo le miró de modo frío a cada uno de ellos. Las palabras de la exterminadora la habían herido más de lo que hubiese previsto. Ella tenía sospechando que la ausencia del hanyou era por culpa de su reencarnación y sinceramente le molestaba.

— Entiendo.- luego de eso se retiró por donde vino.

Los presentes emitieron un suspiró agotador, liberando toda la tensión que les había generado la presencia de aquella sacerdotisa.

Habían recorrido la estructura completa luego de un par de horas. Fotografiaron lo que podían y Kagome logró convencer a Inuyasha de que se tomara fotos con ella para tenerlas de recuerdo, luego de explicarle por supuesto que era una cámara digital.

La noche comenzaba a realizar acto de presencia cuando abandonaron el panteón. El cielo ennegrecido con millones de luces brillaba románticamente para todas las parejas de la ciudad. Kagome lo consideró hermoso.

Estaba sentada en el muro de una de las fuentes con música frente a los locales de comida rápida de la localidad. Esperando pacientemente a que Inuyasha regresara con el algodón de azúcar que habían pedido hacia unos minutos.

— Aquí tienes.- le extendió cuando regresó a su lado, colocándose junto a ella.

Ella tomó un bocado sonriendo como una pequeña niña y él imitó su acción. Ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin necesidad de decirse nada. Las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos porque al estar juntos se compenetraban.

— Hoy fue un gran día.- dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

— Creo que sí.- concluyó él dándole otra mordida al algodón de azúcar. Ella lo miró con cariño, él se sonrojó ligeramente. — Es demasiado amargo ¿no crees?

— ¿Amargo? Pero es azúcar, no puede ser amarga.- rebatió incrédula.

— No estoy seguro… prueba un poco a ver.

Ella tomó un trozó de algodón entre sus manos y lo llevó a su boca. Instantáneamente sintió como el dulce se deshacía con su lengua. Giró el rostro hacia Inuyasha para decirle que se equivocaba pero esté aprovechó la oportunidad y la besó.

Inuyasha se inclinó más cerca y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Kagome comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Inuyasha profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarla y alejarse de ella. Dejándola completamente sonrojada.

— Tenías azúcar.-le explicó con una arrogante sonrisa.

Kagome rio ante su atrevimiento. Lo tomó por el collar de cuentas y se acercó ligeramente a su boca, embargándose con su aliento.

— Se supone que eres más reservado.- recordó Kagome desviando su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

— Feh, estamos solos.-aseguró él con arrogancia.

Ella entornó los ojos a su alrededor, percatándose que lo que él decía era cierto. Las personas en los locales estaban demasiado lejos y concentrados en lo suyo como para notar lo que hacían, y los que antes se habían sentado en la fuente junto a ellos ya no estaban.

Riéndose de nuevo con orgullo enteramente masculino, él le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y luego se acercó a sus labios juntándolos con los suyos.

Sintieron como las gotas de agua comenzaban a rociarlos. Se separaron levemente y miraron arriba comprendiendo porque las personas se habían alejado de la fuente. En el centro de la misma estaban saliendo varios chorros de agua de distintos colores al ritmo de la música de fondo.

Se alejaron rápidamente en un intento inútil de no mojarse, aunque ya lo estuviesen. Rieron de lo sucedido mientras contemplaban el espectáculo de luces. Kagome sintió como él deslizaba su mano con la de ella sin mirarla. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente a la vez que entrelazaba su mano con la de él, correspondiendo el gesto; se quedaron así observando el espectáculo antes de regresar al hotel.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado, van a ver varios capis de romance antes de regresar al Sengoku así que disfrutemos XD**

**Aprovecho para invitarlas a leer mi one shot "Kimono de Deseo" no es que sea bueno, pero es algo jejeje**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capo, muchas gracias por sus reviews que tanto amo y me motivan a continuar este fic**

**Un abrazo, nos vemos el Sabado**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Advertencia

**Hola mis adoradas Lectoras! deja Reviews que tanto amo y adoro leer y que me animan el día cuando ando deprimida jejeje. Bueno mis queridas aquí les tengo un capitulo interesante XD que espero que disfruten, Se que posiblemente se enreden pero confíen en cuanto les digo que muy pronto entenderán. Si desean sacar conjeturas y decirmelas bienvenidas sean, apreció todos sus comentarios, aunque ocasionalmente no tengo tiempo de estar respondiendoles a todas uno a uno, pero les digo en general que en serio me importan sus opiniones y que las quiero mucho solo por el hecho de tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic XD. Bueno no las molesto más, así que disfruten. **

* * *

Capítulo 9: Advertencia

Los rayos cálidos chocaron contra el rostro del hanyou que reposaba lánguidamente en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Abrió los ojos con incomodidad por la luz y se removió ligeramente los parpados percatándose que se encontraba en el Sengoku.

— ¿Acaso fue todo un sueño?

Se extrañó de encontrarse en ese lugar. Aquel era sido sin lugar a dudas el sueño más real que había tenido, pero luego de considerarlo un momento podía ser un tanto absurdo. No obstante ¿Dónde escuchó él aquellos lugares para que su mente recreara algo así en un sueño?

— Lo mejor será preguntarse lo a Kagome.- musitó para sí.

Descendió del árbol con un saltó. Exploró su alrededor con la vista notando en la lejanía una pequeña aldea a unas cuantas horas de distancia. A continuación, buscó a sus amigos con su olfato hasta dar con ellos a unos cuantos árboles de distancia.

El grupo yacía sentado en los alrededores de un rio. Sango limpiaba plácidamente su bumerang con un pañuelo. Shippo realizaba dibujos en tinta negra sobre pergaminos y el monje Miroku contaba el dinero de la bolsa purpura que solía llevar consigo junto a su pecho. Buscó en todas direcciones pero no encontró rastro de Kagome, tampoco podía percibir su aroma. _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ Pensaba.

— Al fin despertaste perro. Estamos retrasados por tu culpa, debimos partir en la mañana y tu todo dormidote.- le recriminó Shippo de mala gana.

— No molestes enano.

— Es verdad Shippo, no tiene nada de malo que descansemos un poco más de lo que acostumbramos.- irrumpió Sango continuando su labor.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Oye Kirara, acércate quiero agregarte al dibujo que estoy haciendo.- solicitó el pequeño al ver a la gatita jugueteando con unas plantas cerca del rio.

— Es extraño verte dormir tanto, generalmente eres el que primero se levanta.- comentó el monje con interés mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a su cuerpo.— No será ¿Qué estabas soñando cosas lujuriosas con la señorita?

— ¡Pero que tonterías dices Miroku!- gritó exaltado a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— No te enojes Inuyasha, solo era una broma.- aseguró el monje con nerviosismo ante la mirada que le propició.

— Feh.- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Era vergonzoso que el monje hubiese dado en el clavo en su primer intento por adivinar lo que soñaba. Él le hizo el amor a Kagome en ese sueño tantas veces que consideraba casi increíble que no hubiese sucedido. Él sintió su piel con la de ella, su embriagante aliento, su exquisito sabor, sus delicados y jugosos labios. Meció su cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar rápidamente esas imágenes, no quería excitarse sabiendo que después no podría satisfacer esa necesidad como lo hizo en su mente.

Ya habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que estaba en ese lugar y aun no tenía rastro de la muchacha. Si hubiesen estado cerca de la aldea de la anciana fácilmente hubiese deducido que se encontraba en su época pero no estaban ni remotamente próximos.

— Oigan ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Los presentes le miraron confundidos sin comprender a que se refería.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así?- sonó arrogante al cruzarse de brazos y levantar la quijada con superioridad.

— ¿Te sientes bien Inuyasha?- preguntó Sango preocupada.

— Claro que sí. Ahora díganme ¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿No me digan que se regresó a su casa por la mañana?

Su disgustó inmediatamente paso a desconcierto al notar la presencia de Kirara. Si la gata monstruo se encontraba con ellos significaba que la joven no se marchó a su época, lo que conllevaba a otras opciones. La primera: podría estar en peligro. Sus instintos se alteraron.

— Oye ya mes estas preocupando.- comentó Shippo a la vez que saltaba sobre el hombro de Sango.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Dejen de verme como si estuviese loco. No ven que ella podría estar en peligro.- advirtió aún más alterado.

— Ella nunca está en peligro, uno corre peligro cuando se encuentra cerca de ella.- la voz seria de Miroku lo intranquilizo aún más.

— ¿Qué esas diciendo?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Aquella voz que interrumpió en la conversación le erizó completamente. Se giró lentamente hasta encararla. Podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, y cientos de kilómetros de distancia. No obstante, la pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza era _¿Qué hace aquí?_

— Señorita Kikyo que bueno que regresó. Inuyasha ha estado diciendo tonterías desde hace rato.- comentó Miroku con inquietud.

— ¿Así? ¿Te sucede algo Inuyasha?

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? Kikyo.- un mal augurio invadió su cuerpo al ver a Kikyo.

No lo entendía, nunca el verla le había provocado una sensación y un estremecimiento semejante.

Kikyo sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, solo que esta era una sonrisa incrédula.

— Estamos buscándola desde hace meses. Es nuestra mayor enemiga ¿recuerdas?

— Eso es imposible.- refutó irritado.— Kagome no es nuestra enemiga ¿es que no lo recuerdan? Es tu mejor amiga Sango, tú consejera Miroku y es casi una segunda madre para ti Shippo. ¿Qué les ocurre a todos?

Él los observó con desconfianza. _¿Qué está sucediendo?_ Se preguntaba a la vez que rebuscaba en su cintura -sin apartar la vista de Kikyo.- la espada que le había dejado su padre.

— ¿Dónde está colmillo de acero?- inquirió alarmado.

— ¿Colmillo de acero?- repitió Kikyo confundida.

— ¿Qué es eso Inuyasha?- inquirió Shippo interesado.

— Es la espada que se encontraba sellada en la tumba de mi padre. Kagome y yo fuimos por ella hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarlo?- la mirada de Inuyasha viajaba de una persona a otra intentando entender lo que sucedía. Estaba desconcertado.

— No sé de donde sacas todas esas cosas. Kagome es nuestra mayor enemiga. Incluso después de que engañara a Naraku y destruirlo intentó acabar con todos. Es malvada, cruel y poderosa.- recordó Sango con tristeza.

— ¡No digas estupideces! Kagome es… pero ¿Qué…

El ennegrecimiento del cielo detuvo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Todos se arrinconaron en un lugar colocándose en posición defensiva alertas a cualquier ataque.

— Al mencionarla tanto creo que la hemos invocado.- pronunció Kikyo con disgusto.

El rayo hacia la tierra no se hizo esperar. El impacto en el suelo provocó la leve elevación de tierra seguida de una hilera de humo ligero que se disipó a los segundos.

Inuyasha la miró extasiado. Aquella mujer que tenía al frente era Kagome en todo en su esplendor pero ella lucia diferente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un kimono negro y plateado abierto lo suficiente como para no dejar mucho a la imaginación. Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel brillo bondadoso y alegre que los caracterizaba, ahora lucían fríos y devastadoramente crueles. La sonrisa dulce fue remplazada por una llena de maldad e ironía, y su expresión era la de alguien que estaba dispuesta a acabar con todo a su paso.

— Kagome.- murmuró horrorizado.

Ella sonrió complacida ante la reacción del grupo. Peino su fleco hacia atrás y se acercó con parsimonia a la vez que todo lo que tenía contacto con su piel se marchitaba al instante.

— Es un recibimiento muy cordial por parte de ustedes. Me alegra que siempre estén tan atentos por mí.- se burló descaradamente al ver sus posturas defensivas.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Kagome? Tú no eres así.- irrumpió Inuyasha despavorido.

— ¿Eh?- aquella reacción por parte del muchacho la confundió.— No sé a qué te refieres. Yo siempre he sido así.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No aceptó esto!- gritó escolarizado.

— Inuyasha.- murmuró Kikyo con abatimiento ante la actitud de su prometido.

Los jóvenes lo contemplaron sorprendidos por su reacción. Él los ignoró a todos.

— ¿Pero que estas…- Corrió hacia Kagome y la abrazó.

Ella abrió los ojos abatida por la acción del hanyou a la vez que intentaba liberarse de él. Se removía de un lado a otro golpeándolo en el pecho y parte de los hombros desesperadamente. No comprendía lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?- musitó Shippo perplejo.— Acaso él…

Los intentos inútiles de Kagome no fueron suficientes para librarse de él. Por más que lo golpeara o se removiese sus brazos no cedían de su agarre. Si él intentara matarla en ese momento podría hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente.

— ¡Suéltame o te matare!- amenazó furia.

— ¡Si fueras tan malvada ya lo hubieses hecho!- respondió.— No voy a soltarte aunque sea lo último que haga ¿me oyes?- esta vez su voz fue suave y tranquila.

La mente de Kagome estaba turbada preguntándose la razón por la cual no acababa con él aun. A esa distancia podía matarlo fácilmente pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo _¿Qué? ¿Qué se lo impedía?_

Él se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró fijamente. Escudriñando en su mirar cualquier pizca de la bondad que tanto adoraba de ella, aquella que lo convirtió en el hombre que era ahora. Un destello ligero perdido entre la oscuridad pero allí estaba; su Kagome continuaba latente aunque oculta pero él se encargaría de sacarla a la luz.

Acercó levemente sus labios a los de ella esperando que con un beso lograra regresarla a la normalidad.

Un alarido lo alertó. Kagome gritaba de dolor y en sus manos escurría la sangre propiciada por una furtiva espada por la espalda, clavándose en esta desde allí justo en el corazón. Giró la vista en busca del causante de tal atrocidad y la encontró.

— ¡Kagome!

Se levantó sudando en la cama. Su respirar era agitado y su mirada perdida examinando su alrededor.

El movimiento brusco la despertó. Se removió un poco y lo encontró sentado con una angustia que no había percibido desde los enfrentamientos con Naraku.

— ¿Inuyasha?- llamó Kagome sentándose junto a él con expresión preocupada.

La mente de Inuyasha continuaba perdida en los recuerdos de aquel sueño. Aquella no fue una pesadilla normal, era algo más temible con un trasfondo que no lograba comprender. _¿Por qué Kagome era la malvada del sueño? ¿Por qué nadie podía recordarla como buena persona? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué todo parecía una trampa?_

— ¿Estás bien?- irrumpió nuevamente al no obtener respuesta.

Su voz logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos esta vez; giró el rostro deteniéndose en ella. Lucía angustiada por su comportamiento. Ella estiró su mano y la depositó en su mejilla apartando las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban hasta caer en la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

El negó con la cabeza alejando todas aquellas ideas que estaban turbándolo. Posiblemente, estaba dándole demasiada importancia a un sueño. Él le sonrió un tanto más tranquilo por su contacto.

— No es nada, vuelve a dormir.- pidió con gentileza.

Kagome lo contempló no muy convencida. Él parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, aun en la oscuridad podía percibir el leve temblor de sus brazos, su frente continuaba sudando y su respiración apenas podía considerarse normal.

Instintivamente se arrimó hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

— Estoy contigo Inuyasha. Pasé lo que pasé, siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar la situación.

Aquel gesto lo calmó por completo. Recostó su mejilla sobre la de ella abrazándola a su vez. Su cuerpo volvía a calmarse por su cercanía, justamente eso era lo que necesitaba. El calor de Kagome era lo que demandaba su mente y su corazón en cuanto despertó. Ella murió en sus pesadillas, en sus brazos y no pudo hacer nada para protegerla.

No lo permitiría. Sin importar con quien debían combatir él no dejaría que algo malo le ocurriese a su mujer. Aun cuando estaban condenados a no estar juntos ella no podía morir, ella debía vivir sin importar qué. No había otra alternativa para ella. _Vivir o vivir es todo lo que debes hacer… porque aun en la adversidad yo seguiré a tu lado._

* * *

**Continuara**

**!Oh! no. ¿Que habrá ocurrido? ¿Que quiere decir aquello? jeje pues si desean pueden decirme lo que creen que significa xD**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus Reviews. **

**Hoy actualice mas temprano porque ahora no tengo mi laptop conmigo y tengo que estar desde mi computadora y es un poco cansado estar en una misma posición tanto tiempo, mas cuando la otra mitad del día te toca estarlo mientras trabajo xD. Pero tranquilos que muy pronto me la darán y podré actualizar los Sábados seguro sin tener complicaciones. **

**Un abrazo enorme. **

**Nos leemos el Sábado.**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Luna Nueva ¿Resfriado?

**Hola mis amadas lectoras!1 Muchas gracias por sus post se los agradezco mucho. También les agradezco alas que se pasaron por mi one-shot Kimono del Deseo y dejaron un comentario muchas gracias! Bueno espero disfruten este capitulo que es un poco relajado ante tanta tensión jejeje. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 10: Luna nueva ¿Resfriado?**

Varios días transcurrieron desde aquella pesadilla que no se había repetido nuevamente. Inuyasha aún continuaba pensativo al respecto, repasaba los detalles que recordaba del sueño. Tratando de encontrar algún significado importante que le estuviese advirtiendo algo, porque ese sueño no tenía lógica alguna.

Él estaba recostado en el enorme sillón de la alcoba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada. Mirando fijamente el techo como un punto en el espacio que lo ayudaba a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Kagome por otra parte continuaba leyendo los libros de texto que se llevó en el viaje para ponerse al corriente con los exámenes que tendría que presentar cuando acabaran las vacaciones. No obstante, le era una tarea casi imposible de realizar. El tener a Inuyasha en ese estado meditabundo la tenía preocupada.

Desde que él tuvo aquella extraña pesadilla de la cual no quiso contarle absolutamente nada, había estado actuando de ese modo. Suspiró con pesadez volviendo su mirada a los libros de algebra frente a ella, más algo llamó su atención. Aquella marca que Inuyasha le provocó la primera noche que estuvieron juntos no desapareció, muy por el contrario ahora se tornó de un extraño color azul y cada día que pasaba se asemejaba más a un tatuaje de media luna que a una mordida por colmillos.

— Oye Inuyasha.

— ¿Mmmnn?- emitió él sin mirarla.

— ¿Por qué la marca que me hiciste esta de este modo?

Ante el comentario de la chica su mente salió de sus reflexiones rápidamente. Sintió como su pulso comenzaba acelerarse tratando de inventar algo para no decir lo que realmente significaba aquello. No deseaba herirla más cuando se separaran.

— ¿A que marca te refieres?- fingió no saber para ganar un poco de tiempo.

Se acercó a ella. Acuclillándose detrás de su espalda para obtener una mejor vista de su hombro. Ladeó el rostro levemente tratando de contralar sus instintos que demandaban a su hembra. El aroma de Kagome era algo embriagante, le costaba mucho mantener su atención en lo que ella quería. La cercanía desde esa posición haría un beso exquisito. Solo debía tomar su mentón y girarla un poco hacia arriba.

— Es algo normal.- su voz sonó pesada sin quererlo, intentando controlar sus deseos.— Esa marca formara una media luna perfecta. Será algo similar a la que tiene Sesshomaru en la frente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?- se quejó confundida.

— Feh, Deberías estar orgullosa de tenerla.- se cruzó de brazos molestó ante la reacción de la chica.

— ¿Y porque debo estar orgullosa? Esto parece un tatuaje. Mi madre me matara si lo ve. Además en ningún momento te permití hacer eso. – refutó enojada.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer. No puede borrarse por más que quieras, de nada sirve quejarte. – explicó en el mismo tonó que ella.

— ¡Aich! Es que… ¿Cómo puedes hacer las cosas sin preguntarme?... ¡eres un tonto!

— ¡Tú eres la tonta! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa y ya te andas quejando! No sé ni para que me molesto.

Inuyasha volteó su cuerpo dándole la espalda a ella pero no retiró la distancia. Enfocó su mirada en el suelo tratando de no verse demasiado herido ante el rechazo que de forma inconsciente le demostró Kagome. Consideró que eso era lo mejor, por lo menos evitó explicarle con esa discusión lo que significaba aquella marca.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia los libros y fingió leerlos pero Inuyasha no se movió de su posición. _¿Cómo se atrevía a marcarla de esa manera? _Pensaba. Miró su hombro nuevamente recordando lo que él había observó de reojo preguntándose lo que quería decir aquello. Él se notaba disgustado a la vez que triste.

_¿Lo herí de algún modo?_ Consideró al verlo en ese estado.

Emitió un suspiró en tentativa de liberarse de toda esa frustración que recaía en sus hombros. Estaba agotada tanto mental como físicamente. Nunca se imaginó que Inuyasha tuviera semejante resistencia. La había tenido días enteros en la cama sin siquiera levantarse más que para comer. El haberle explicado el funcionamiento del servicio a cuarto había sido un error, puesto que optaba por utilizarlo evitando salir.

Volvió a mirarlo percibiendo esta vez su cuerpo tenso. Cerró sus libros decidiendo no continuar más por ese día, de todos modos no lograba concentrarse. Giró su cuerpo con cuidado, levantándose sobre sus rodillas.

Él continuaba de espaldas pensativo. Atrapado en los problemas que no dejaban de fusionarse en su mente. Las preocupaciones estaban agobiándolo preguntándose una y otra vez si lo que hizo estaba bien.

El cálido tacto de unas manos sobres sus hombros lo sacaron de sus dudas. Elevó el rostro, encontrándose con el de ella. Se mostraba inexpresivo pero en sus ojos… aquellas ventanas del alma, podía leerse claramente el amor que profesaba por él.

Ella continuó con su tarea, regalándole un masaje en los hombros y parte de la espalda.

— Has estado muy tensó desde esa noche. No te preguntaré nuevamente que viste en esa pesadilla… pero quiero saber ¿Por qué estás en ese estado de ensimismamiento?

— ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió sin comprender.

— Como diría Shippo "andas encerrado tanto en tus pensamientos que pierdes la esencia de quien eres".- imitó al niño afinando ligeramente su voz. Ambos rieron.

— ¿Eso hago?- su voz sonó incrédula pero relajada. Ella le sonrió al asentir.— No lo haré nuevamente si te preocupa.

— Solo quiero que compartas conmigo lo que te angustia, es todo.

Inuyasha sentía su cuerpo más ligero que antes gracias al tacto que Kagome le propiciaba. Era un masaje que necesitaba con desespero. Echó el cuello hacia atrás ante el toqué apacible que le daba, era delicioso. Nunca antes le habían dado un masaje.

La noche llegó pronto dándose cuenta de ello por la tonalidad ennegrecida en que se tornó la platinada cabellera de Inuyasha; los ojos dorados se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en negros brillantes, sus garras desaparecieron al igual que sus colmillos. Aquella noche sin luna Inuyasha tomaba forma humana.

— Anocheció más rápido de lo que pensé. Por lo menos aquí sé que no pasara nada malo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No sabía que hoy era luna nueva.

— No he estado pendiente del conteo de los días desde que llegamos.

— Entonces no lo sabias.- él hizo un ruido sordo con la boca y ella rio sutilmente ante su despiste.

Un minuto de silencio ameno transcurrió. Kagome le había despojado de sus ropajes superiores dejando su espalda al descubierto. Él se recostó boca abajo en el frío suelo apartando su cabellera a un lado para que ella pudiese continuar sin problemas.

— Inuyasha…

— Mmmnn- emitió ante la placentera sensación.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de la marca?

— Mejor déjalo.- se estaba tensando otra vez.

— Me dio aún más curiosidad cuando dijiste que no sabía que significaba y quiero saberlo.- ella presionó ligeramente un punto bajo en su columna y él se removió de placer.

— ¡Perra!- exclamó extasiado por su contacto.

Antes esas palabras hubieran ofendido a Kagome pero desde que estuvieron juntos la primera vez, cada momento en el que él la llamó de ese modo la hizo sentir bien, viva y halagada, como si fuera algo que podía decirle solo a ella. Algo muy extraño considerando las circunstancias.

— Por favor dímelo.

Ella se mordió los labios de forma provocativa. Él ladeo el rostro nuevamente, cada vez que ella realizaba ese gesto lo excitaba y al parecer también obtenía los mimos resultados como humano. Debía pensar rápido en una explicación que la dejara satisfecha.

— Esa marca… simboliza que…

_¡Maldición! _Bramó en su cabeza. Agradecía el hecho de que Kagome no pudiese mirarlo a la cara en ese instante, puesto que si era malo mintiendo cuando estaba en su estado normal lo era cien veces peor en apariencia humana. Odiaba que como humano sucumbiera tan fácilmente a sus emociones, que en ese momento no hacían otra cosa más que clamar decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, si él le decía a ella que era su mujer cuando regresaran a la normalidad… _no, no podía exponerla a un riesgo tan peligroso. _Se dijo a sí mismo, tenía que evitar la forma de decírselo.

— Simboliza… ¡Ashu!- aquel estornudo le dio una idea.— ¡Ashu!... ¡Ashu!... ¡Ashu! – fingió unas cuantas veces más.

— ¿Estás bien Inuyasha? – su voz sonó impacientada al igual que su expresión.— No es normal estornudar así.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza fingiendo malestar. Más el dolor en la cabeza que se estaba formando era bastante real. Ella lo miró no muy convencida a lo que él simuló toser un par de veces.

— Me duele la cabeza. Odio cuando esto sucede…¡Ashu!... no me siento bien.

— ¿No lo estarás inventando?

— Feh ¿Por qué inventaría una cosa así? …¡Ashu!... ¡Niña tonta!- rugió nervioso ante la suspicaz mirada que le dirigía Kagome.

Kagome guio su mano hasta la frente del muchacho un tanto inquieta, elevando su cuerpo por encima del de él que ahora yacía boca arriba. Los pechos de Kagome rozaron ligeramente el torso de Inuyasha mientras ella se acomodaba para medir su temperatura, encendiéndolo instantáneamente, ayudado por la perfecta vista que tenia de los pechos de su mujer cubiertos por solo una fresca camisa de tirantes verdes ceñida al cuerpo.

— Que extraño, estas ligeramente caliente. ¿Acaso será un resfriado?

— ¿Lo ves? No finjo.

Agradeció en silencio al cielo porque su cuerpo reaccionara así ante ella, ahora la chica creía que él estaba enfermo y no lo atosigaría más con el tema de la marca.

— El piso es muy frío.- expuso mientras tocia un poco más.— Es lo que más me molesta de esta apariencia humana, uno se enferma por cualquier tontería.- se sentó un poco quedando más cerca del cuerpo de Kagome.— No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto se me pasara cuando amanezca y recuperé mi forma normal.

— Pues a mí me gusta cómo te ves.- él al miró expectante. Ella se sonrojo ante la profunda mirada que le dedicó el hanyou.— Me gustan todas tus facetas en realidad.- murmuró más para sí pero él la escuchó.

— Eres la primera.- aseguró con cierta ternura en su voz.

Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Kagome como si fuera lo más valioso en todo el universo. Ella por otra parte aún se sentía ligeramente avergonzada por lo que había dicho, teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera vez que lo decía pero sí la primera en que él le devolvía una mirada como aquella.

— ¿Te sientes muy mal?- irrumpió ella eliminando el silencio abrasador que se estaba formando.

— Feh, no soy tan débil como para sucumbir a un resfriado.

Se recostó en el suelo por completo, relajando su cuerpo nuevamente ante el contraste de la baldosa y su piel caliente. _Delicioso _era una de las palabras que cruzaban por su mente. Cerró los ojos cansado del día lleno de pensamientos y emociones que tuvo.

— No es bueno recostarte sobre el piso otra vez si estas resfriado.- aconsejó la joven.

— No importa.

Ella se levantó exhausta ante la idea de comenzar otra discusión inútil. Dirigiéndose directamente al baño en busca del pequeño recipiente y la toalla con que él le había bajado la fiebre noches atrás.

Kagome pensaba que Inuyasha pudiera estar fingiendo aquello para no decirle lo que deseaba saber. Suspiró. Imaginó la posibilidad de forzarlo a que se lo dijera pero la descartó a los minutos mientras llenaba el bol con agua del lavamanos. Si no deseaba decirle, sabía que él se afianzaría hasta el final sin ningún éxito si continuaba insistiendo. _¿Debía sentirse orgullosa por llevarlo?_ Por lo que no era nada malo. Sonrió al ver la marca otra vez, era excelsa a medida que iba tomando forma.

— Me lo hizo a mí. Es motivo suficiente como para estar orgullosa.- murmuró contenta.

Regresó a la sala encontrándolo en la misma postura que cuando se marchó. Se postró a su lado reposando sus piernas a la altura de su cabeza, resistiendo los impulsos de ofrecerle sus piernas como almohada. Sonrió al recordar aquel evento pasado.

— Aun me duele la cabeza.- aseguró sin mentir pero el frío del suelo ayudaba.

— Deberías ir a recostarte en la cama, el piso no es la mejor opción si te sientes mal. – él negó con la cabeza. Ella colocó el pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente dejando su mano unos instantes.— ¿Necesitas algo más para sentirte mejor?

Él abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada chocolate que no dejaba de escudriñarlo con afecto y angustia. Ella intentó retirar su mano de su frente pero no lo permitió. Kagome lo miró sin entender.

— Quédate aquí conmigo… es todo lo que necesito Kagome.

Sin soltar su mano la encaminó hasta su pecho depositándola sobre su corazón. Kagome fue inclinándose hasta recostar su cuerpo completamente sobre el suyo, descansando los dos en el suelo tranquilamente.

Cuando ella se marchó al baño, se quedó pensando y llegó a la conclusión que podría decirle algo para acallar sus dudas, no era una señal que revelara algo verdaderamente pero la calmaría.

— Kagome… no puedo ofrecerte una explicación acerca de lo que significa la marca que te hice.- confesó mirando al techo abrazándola más contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Nunca lo sabré entonces?- levanto ligeramente la cara buscando sus ojos negros.

— Si… prometo decirte lo que significa cuando sea el momento, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que es algo por lo que debes sentirte muy orgullosa.

— Estoy orgullosa solo por el hecho de que tú me lo hiciste.- sonrió con sinceridad.

— Momentos atrás dijiste que no te gustaba porque lo había hecho sin preguntar.- le recordó no muy convencido enarcando su gruesa ceja en lo alto.

— La verdad es que me puse nerviosa de que mi madre pudiera regañarme al tener algo similar a un tatuaje pero… me gusta mucho.- confesó ruborizada por su actitud infantil de hacía rato.— Por cierto ¿Adónde se fue tu resfriado?

El emitió un sonido sordo con la garganta sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar rápidamente por la frente.

— Cof…cof… a ningún lado…¡Ashu!...

— Lo fingías.- lo acusó disgustada.— y yo preocupándome… ves cómo eres un ton…- los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos impidiéndole terminar lo que iba a decir.

Él la besó rápidamente y aprovechó que sus labios todavía estaban abiertos en una protesta. Kagome empujó su pecho, pero él no prestó atención a su resistencia.

Inuyasha enterró las manos en su pelo e inclinó la cabeza de Kagome hacia atrás para besarla más profundamente, explorando su boca con la lengua. Sus labios eran exigentes, su abrazo posesivo y ella no pudo evitar sucumbir a su tacto, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo. Rodó en el suelo, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Al separarse ligeramente ella lo miraba agitada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Veamos cuantas veces te llevo al clímax en esta forma.- rozó sus labios con parsimonia sin llegar a unirlos verdaderamente.

— Te refieres a estar enfermo ¿No?- ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Kagome sonrió provocativa que indicaba que deseaba todo lo que él le ofrecía.

— Niña tonta.- Él sonrió cautivadoramente y se agachó para robar otro beso.

Kagome lo recibió con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a acoger nuevamente al hombre que amaba de todas las formas posibles con el corazón.

* * *

**Continuara **

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo relax y tranquilo. Ya pronto comenzaran los problemas así que disfruten mientras puedan jejeje**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!1 y sus opiniones, a las que comentaron sus teorías y les conteste y hubo algunas que se acercaron un poco no diré quienes pero ellas ya lo saben jejeje. Aun nadie a adivinado asi que vamos bien con esto de sorprenderlas. Les mando un abrazo enorme y nos vemos el próximo Sábado. **

**Bye **


	11. Chapter 11: Vuelta a la Realidad

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus post y sus teorías que tanto me gustan. Últimamente he estado pasando por situaciones familiares muy difíciles y lo menos que deseo es escribir, o hacer cualquier cosa. No obstante, soy una chica responsable y no voy a dejarlas abandonadas aun cuando se vaya mi inspiración y si tengo que secuestrar a mi musa para que colabore lo haré jejeje. Bueno este capitulo es un poco triste, como les había dicho es hora de que vuelvan a la realidad. Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Vuelta a la realidad**

Aquella llamada de su madre horas atrás le había afectado más de lo que podría imaginar. Esa madrugada, tendrían que abordar el vuelo a Japón realizando una escala en Francia para reunirse con su familia.

Kagome giró el rostro contemplando al hombre de cabellos negros que aun dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama después de hacerle el amor por tercera vez antes de que amaneciera.

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por la ventana trayendo consigo aquellas orejas caninas de su amado y su cabellera plateada. Él se removió ligeramente pero no se despertó. Estaba considerando lo que había estado haciendo durante todo ese mes. Ella se entregó a Inuyasha en cuerpo y alma sabiendo que jamás podría estar a su lado. Ahora no se sentía capaz de separarse de él. Sentía como esa sola llamada de su madre la había transportado tan cruelmente a la realidad que la agobió. El corazón le dolía por solo considerar dejarlo, ya no tenerlo en su cama al despertar, ya no recibir sus cálidos brazos antes de dormirse, ya no sentir sus labios sobre su boca, ya no verle sonreír con arrogancia y ternura, ya no…ya no… eran demasiados "ya no". No se sentía capaz de soportar algo así. _¿Cómo fue tan despistada para no fijarse en la fecha en la que se encontraba?_. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin poder evitar que alguna escapara.

— Kagome.

Ella se estremeció ante su voz. No imaginaba que hubiese despertado.

— ¿Qué sucede?- él se sentó

Limpió el hilo de agua salina de su mejilla y le sonrió.

— Nada grave…- se mordió ligeramente los labios, nerviosa ante la mirada que él le dedicaba.— Mi madre llamó mientras dormías y pues… Esta noche nos regresamos a Japón… o por lo menos tomamos el primer vuelo que nos llevé allá.- presionó los puños agarrotados en la sabana.- Haremos una escala en Francia para reunirnos con ellos.

Inuyasha no respondió nada al principio. Se enderezó interesado en cualquier punto de la alcoba que no fuera la mirada triste de Kagome, la cual se esforzaba por ocultar tras algo que solo un idiota llamaría sonrisa.

El mes había transcurrido demasiado rápido para su gusto. Él aun no deseaba a regresar al Sengoku, se sentía muy bien allí, junto a Kagome… con su mujer. El regresar a Japón significaba el separarse de ella y volver a tratarse como antes, y también… el cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kikyo luego de derrotar a Naraku.

— Entiendo.- comentó con voz apagada.— Kagome yo…

— Lo se…

Volvió a mirarla con profundidad. Aquella mirada triste le estrujó el corazón tan dolorosamente que sintió deseos de gritar. Esa noche tendrían que despedirse, regresar a ser los que eran y sabía que ella sufriría tanto como él lo estaba haciendo… miró como otra lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y la capturó con su dedo antes de que se derramara por su mejilla. Tenían solo unas cuantas horas antes de regresar a esa realidad.

— Es nuestro último día aquí. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico?- preguntó él tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de los sucesos que vendrían al anochecer.

— No y ¿tu?

Él negó con la cabeza. Se colocó frente a ella y la encaró con convicción, no mostró ápice de dudas en su mirada.

— Al pisar Japón la realidad nos va a golpear como un ataque del propio Naraku, sino es que peor. Sabía que pasaría esto cuando accedí pero… no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Kagome yo…

Los labios de ella tocaron los de él interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Instantáneamente Inuyasha correspondió. Era un roce leve, simple llenó de tristeza y amor.

— Kagome…

— Quiero estar contigo.- irrumpió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.— Una última vez… antes que regresemos… yo deseo…

— Yo también.- Presionó sus labios a los suyos otra vez, acallando sus palabras. Con suaves toques de su lengua, sus pulgares le acariciaron en círculos la delicada piel del cuello, a lo largo de la línea de la barbilla y sobre la cara llevándose consigo parte de las lágrimas que aun caían. Al separarse ella reposó su cabeza gacha en el pecho desnudo de él, controlando el respirar agitado.

— No me arrepiento… de esto… tampoco.- intentó resguardar un sollozo pero este se escapó.

Él tomó su barbilla alzándole el rostro.— No llores Kagome… odio verte llorar.- Kagome contempló sus ojos dorados encontrando la misma tristeza que ella sentía en ese momento.

— Lo lamento…yo…

Inuyasha la estrujó fuertemente contra su pecho, recostando la cabeza en la suya, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

— Kagome… hazme el amor…

Esas palabras la desconcertaron. Habían estado juntos en ese mes cientos de veces pero él jamás había utilizado la palabra "amor", siempre que la deseaba solo la besaba pero ahora… Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada suplicante, como si él también estuviese muriendo lentamente al separarse.

— Bésame.- murmuró en respuesta.

Él lo hizo. Encajando su boca en la suya, la besó profundamente hambriento, un beso del alma y la arrastró contra su cuerpo. Mordisqueó y saboreó sus labios zambullendo su lengua profundamente, empujando. Su cuerpo se movió a un ritmo, innato y ancestral. Ella fue suave en sus brazos, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama, y él la siguió, estirando su cuerpo encima de su suavidad exuberante. Kagome movió las piernas debajo, su parte hinchada se encontró de repente entre sus muslos y empujó instintivamente contra ella.

— Inuyasha…- gimió ante la sensación.

— Kago…me.- su voz a diferencia del pasado sonó dolida. La besó en el borde de la oreja.

Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos. Al tener contacto estos se sintieron a punto y exquisitamente sensibles. Entonces él frotó su lengua húmeda contra sus pezones endurecidos, creando una fricción deliciosa.

— Inu…yasha…- gimoteó nuevamente.

Se removió buscando su rostro. Kagome lo necesitaba en todas partes, pero más urgida en su boca, lo guio nuevamente a sus labios. Él la besó, bebiendo sus lamentos con sus labios hasta que sus temblores menguaron.

— Sabes realmente bien…- murmuró en su boca, volviendo a unir sus labios.

— Hazlo… ¡ya!…

— ¿Tan pronto?

Ella le miró suplicante comprendiendo lo que quería decirle. Él también se sentía vacío sin estar en su interior. Aprovecharía cada minuto a su lado.

— Lo harás tú, muéstrame lo que deseas Kagome.

Kagome se colocó encima de él con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y lo hizo entrar en ella de un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Ah! Kago…me…

La cogió por las caderas mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo, apresándolo como un guante con sus músculos. Se divertía con el torturante movimiento, primero rápidos y luego lentos. Movía la cadera en círculos tratando de darse aún más placer y complacerlo a él. Ambos gemían a ritmos frenéticos.

— Inu…yasha…

Ella arqueó la espalda y él supo que estaba a punto de llegar. La levantó, con más fuerza, más rápido, hasta que ella se tensó, se estremeció y se deshizo. Inuyasha notó cómo se acumulaba la presión de su propio clímax desde su parte más profunda. La intensidad lo asombró. Cada músculo, cada fibra de su ser, comprimidos en un momento ardiente se tensaron y luego estallaron en mil pedazos. Ella se balanceaba encima de él, extrayendo hasta la última gota de su clímax. Ella cayó sobre su pecho duro con la respiración agitada, sintiendo su cuerpo agotado.

Inuyasha se removió más sin detenerse, aun cuando había tenido su clímax no se detendría sus instintos bestias no lo dejaban. Kagome continuaba gimiendo y él no se cansaría jamás de escucharla, de sentirla, de amarla. Se detestaba por ello, la amaba tanto que el dejarla lo mataría.

— Sigue…- murmuró ella con placer.

— Aunque quisiera… no creo poder parar…- confesó antes de besarla nuevamente.

— No te detengas… solo hasta… ¡ah!... que no puedas mas.- pidió ella aun gimiendo.

— Lo prometo.- la abrazó.

Aquel día él le hizo el amor sin detenerse. Inuyasha por primera vez había permitido que sus instintos lo dominasen por completo al momento de hacerle el amor. Ellos no se detuvieron hasta que el sol había comenzado a ocultarse. Él le hizo el amor a Kagome con descontrol, con ternura, con pasión pero nunca se salió de ella lo suficiente como para que se sintiese vacía. Le hizo el amor en la ducha con el agua corriendo entre sus cuerpos. En el frío suelo. Él le decía con su cuerpo las palabras que no podía pronunciar. La amaba. Habían recorrido casi toda la alcoba en un placer constante, en un deseo interminable de sentirse uno solo pero… Cuando el sol cayó tuvieron que alejarse, arreglaron las cosas y partieron hacia el aeropuerto.

Al momento en que habían abordado el avión se quedaron dormidos, agotados por las energías ejercidas durante el día. Llegaron a Paris a las dos horas. Realizaron la transferencia en el aeropuerto y se sentaron a esperar a la familia Higurashi luego de confirmar sus boletos con la azafata apropiada.

— ¿Qué les diremos a los muchachos al volver?- ella se sobrecargo en el asiento sin mirarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- intervino sin comprender.

— Estuvimos lejos durante un mes entero. Preguntaran porque nos tardamos tanto en regresar.

— Es cierto… y ¿si le echamos la culpa a los exámenes monstruo que siempre presentas?- sugirió con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo creerán,- ella rio ante lo verdaderamente monstruosos que eran sus pruebas.-, usualmente tardo unos días en presentarlos. Además el mes que viene tendré que presentar otros y seria sospechoso.

— Tienes razón.- el silenció volvió a rodearlos.— ¡Oye! Pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo sin buscar a Naraku. ¿Cómo que el mes que viene te vas también?

— Solo por unos días, además siempre vas a buscarme.- le recordó melancólica.

Él la miró pero ella concentraba su atención fijamente en algún punto de la pantalla de anuncios frente a ellos. Tomó su mano que reposaba en el apoyabrazos de la silla y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Kagome se perdió en sus ojos dorados al verlo fijamente.

— Se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes.- comentó ella con tranquilidad en la voz.

— Kagome…- sus ojos eran tristes lagunas chocolates que derretirían el corazón del más fuerte. Él la abrazó sin importarle las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

— Cuando regresemos al Sengoku te doy mi palabra que seré la misma Kagome que siempre he sido. Prometo que todo será como antes.

Pero él sabía que todo no sería como antes. Él la había marcado como su mujer, cualquier cosa que se le acercara del sexo opuesto lo enloquecería. Él estar lejos de ella empezaría a afectarle más de lo normal, su distancia, el no besarla, no abrazarla, no platicar íntimamente, no escucharla reír con el alma, no discutir con ella por tonterías para luego reconciliarse con el amor con el que solían hacerlo, no estar junto a ella como lo había estado en el último mes lo enloquecería.

Inuyasha se separó de ella cuando percibió las esencias de sus familiares. Veinte minutos después habían abordado los asientos con distribuciones diferentes. El abuelo de Kagome había decidido ir junto a su nieta para relatarle las maravillosas leyendas de la torre Eiffel, siendo estas en gran parte mentiras. La madre de Souta estaba entretenida escuchando como el pequeño le contaba con gran interés a Inuyasha las batallas que había librado con su espada en los videojuegos, a lo que él joven se encontraba bastante fascinado.

—En serio amigo, justo en ese momento use mi técnica de la espada cuchilla de buda y acabe con ellos en un solo movimiento.

— ¡Oh! Y ¿Qué hiciste luego?

— Me enfrente con dos sujetos más que intentaban destruir la ciudad. — Souta pero que valiente eres.- sonrió la señora Higurashi ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

— Yo tengo una técnica similar, se llama Viento Cortante. Acaba con cientos de monstruos en un solo ataque.

— ¡Vaya! Algún día me gustaría verla.

Las ocho horas y medio trascurrieron rápidas. Inuyasha tuvo razón. Justo cuando ambos pisaron las tierras de Tokio sus cuerpos se habían sentido pesados. Llevaban una carga tremenda acompañada por dagas hirientes en sus corazones. Desde aquel instante no volvieron a verse directamente a los ojos; porque sabían que si lo hacían no dudarían dos veces en derrumbarse ante el dolor que los embargaba.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**No me maten por favor que pronto sucederán mas cosas y se explicara todo lo que les intriga jeje**

**Un abrazo enorme, nos vemos el próximo sábado (el Lunes en tu caso Joan).**

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12: Presagio

**hola mis lectoras muchas gracias por sus reviews, les informo que ya estoy un poco mejor de mis problemas pero me invadió la virosis del mes de las lluvias en mi pais jejejeje. Bueno aqui les traigo un capitulo bastante intrigante que las dejara un tanto confundidas? o quizás desconcertadas? jajajaja. Bueno sea lo que sea, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Presagio**

Una semana transcurrió desde que los muchachos regresaron al Sengoku emprendiendo nuevamente la búsqueda por el villano Naraku. Cuando volvieron fueron atosigados por preguntas de sus amigos como lo predijeron, pero Kagome explicó que su ausencia se debió a un viaje largo que tuvo que hacer y necesitaba la ayuda de Inuyasha. Los chicos quedaron conformes con la excusa. Aun así, el viaje no trascurría con un aura calma como solía hacerlo. Inuyasha y Kagome apenas se dirigían la palabra, evitaban sus miradas y aunque sonreían ocasionalmente se veía un tanto forzado. Lo que mantenía al resto de los jóvenes preocupados.

— Excelencia ¿no le parece que sería hora de hablar con ellos?- murmuró Sango cerca de la oreja del monje que caminaba a la par.

— No creo que sea buena idea. Ellos se muestran muy tensos el uno con el otro. Si les decimos lo más probable es que se ignoren por completo.

— O que Kagome se marche definitivamente.- intervino el pequeño zorro a la conversación, dando un ágil salto hacia el hombro del monje.— ¿Ella no te ha comentado nada Sango?- la joven negó con la cabeza.

— Y yo no he podido obtener información de Inuyasha.- suspiró Miroku con pesadez.— Pensé que su ausencia los uniría más pero solo consiguió separarlos.

— Seguramente es por el tonto de Inuyasha.- comentó Shippo con seriedad.

Sango les dirigió una mirada a los jóvenes que caminaban frente a ellos a una distancia considerable. Inuyasha la encaró al sentir que los veían y luego apartó la mirada de forma arrogante, indicándole con ese gesto que no le importaban sus opiniones.

— Sí, es su culpa.- dijeron los tres unísonos.

Las horas acontecían sin obtener pista alguna de Naraku. Era como hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Si no fuera porque el agujero negro de Miroku continuaba en su mano considerarían la posibilidad de que aquel engendro endemoniado fue exterminado.

El grupo se detuvo unos momentos en medio del camino para recobrar fuerzas. No habían comido desde el desayuno y no faltaba mucho para que anocheciese.

— ¡Cómo molestan! ¿Ya quieren descansar otra vez?- se quejó el hanyou con irritabilidad.— Llevamos un mes de retraso en la búsqueda de Naraku, no pueden estar descansando a cada rato.

— Lo sabemos Inuyasha, pero nosotros no poseemos las mismas fuerzas que tú. Tenemos hambre y hoy el sol ha estado demasiado fuerte. Nuestra agua se acabó horas atrás y no tengo idea de donde poder reponerla.

— Su excelencia tiene razón. Lo mejor será que comencemos a buscar alimento y leña para esta noche.

— Feh.- se cruzó de brazo, contemplando a Kagome de reojo.

Inuyasha la miró preocupado. Ella se encontraba extraña. Cuando habían regresado a la aldea de la anciana Kagome cumplió con su palabra al pie de la letra, inclusive actuaba como si nada de lo que sucedió en aquel mes hubiese ocurrido, lo que lo hizo sentirse miserable pero por lo menos la escuchaba sonreír ocasionalmente. En cambio ese día había permanecido callada durante todo el trayecto, no comento nada ni siquiera cuando le arrebató el desayuno a Shippo. Es más, llevaba un par de días notando que no comía demasiado. _¿Estaría enferma?_

_— _Kagome.- llamó Sango.— Kagome.- repitió la joven a no obtener respuesta de su amiga la cual se veía demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos.

— Perdón Sango ¿Qué sucede?- comentó al salir de sus ensoñación con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Estás bien? Has estado callada durante todo el día.- preguntó la exterminadora preocupada.

— Si… es que tengo un presentimiento extraño.- confesó urdida.

— ¿Presentimiento?- repitió Inuyasha interesado.

— No debe ser nada, no se preocupen. Mejor olvídenlo.- sugirió mientras abanicaba su mano tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. — ¿Qué ibas a decirme Sango?

— ¡Oh! Sí, ¿Podrías ir a buscar leña con Shippo?

— No será necesario.- intervino Inuyasha.— Puedo percibir una aldea cerca de aquí. Esta como a media hora de distancia, pero si prefieren quedarnos aquí no veo problema.

— ¡Una aldea! ¡Oh! Pero que gran noticia. Esta noche dormiremos bajo techo.- comentó Miroku con ánimo al levantarse del suelo.

— ¡Feh!

Una hora después de haber llegado a la aldea, visitaron la casa más grande del lugar con la excusa de que una nube negra se cernía sobre ellos, y que el monje Miroku ofrecía sus servicios a cambio de una noche de alojamiento para él y sus ayudantes. Los sirvientes no muy convencidos le preguntaron al terrateniente, el cual solicitó una reunión con los visitantes.

El grupo camino por los pasillos de la enorme mansión japonesa, atravesando por los puentes rodeados de jardines zen hasta llegar al salón principal donde yacía el terrateniente.

Los jóvenes ingresaron uno a uno, tomando asiento uno al lado del otro, mientras Miroku se sentaba al frente en representación de ellos. Kagome y Sango contemplaron al joven terrateniente con bastante interés. El muchacho frente a ellas, vestido con kimonos caros de negro y un gi rojo al contraste, era muy atractivo. Aun con ese ropaje ancho podía notarse la musculatura debajo de esta. Poseía una cabellera larga color café con destellos rojizos que llegaba poco más abajo de su espalda, contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules y su piel blanca. Era alto, posiblemente de la estatura de Inuyasha. Su mirada era cálida y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro trasmitía alegría pura y sincera la cuál iba dirigida hacia la joven de cabellera azabache y vestimenta de colegiala.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos disgustado al percatarse del gesto del terrateniente, tratando de no aniquilarlo con sus garras por osar posar los ojos en su mujer. Por supuesto, Kagome no tenía idea de que era su hembra, y tampoco planeaba decírselo pero… ganas no le faltaban.

— Mis sirvientes me han informado que el palacio se encuentra bajo una clase de mal augurio ¿es cierto?- preguntó el latifundista con amabilidad mirando de forma constante a la chica.

Kagome por otro lado estaba completamente inerte a la situación, aquel presentimiento de que ocurriría una desgracia pronto se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

— Me temó que sí, señor. Pero no se preocupe, yo el reconocido monje Miroku acabare con esta nube de desgracias con ayuda de mis pergaminos y poder espiritual. No obstante, la ceremonia tendrá que celebrarse por la mañana y estaríamos muy agradecidos si…

— ¿Si los dejo quedarse en mi palacio?- interrumpió el muchacho con diversión.

— Así es.

El terrateniente meditó por unos minutos la situación. El permitirle quedarse a un monje reconocido con sus acompañantes sería algo bueno para su imagen en la aldea, sin mencionar que podría cortejar a la chica que había robado su atención con toda calma.

— Me parece bien. Les ordenaré a mis sirvientes que les preparen habitaciones para que se instalen.- Se colocó de pie para salir del salón, pero antes le dirigió una última mirada a Kagome y agregó.- Siéntanse con confianza de quedarse cuanto deseen.

Inuyasha lo miró con rabia mientras el terrateniente abandonaba la habitación. Sango se acercó hacia Kagome interesada en comentar del latifundista y Miroku, él se aproximó a Inuyasha que se encontraba cruzado de brazos junto con Shippo para tratar de obtener alguna respuesta ante su extraña actitud.

— Feh, me parece de lo más odioso ese sujeto. Deberíamos marcharnos. – comentó en voz alta para ser escuchado por todos.

— No tendría por qué. El terrateniente me parece de lo más agradable ¿no lo crees Kagome?

La joven salió de sus pensamientos nuevamente ante el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Otra vez estabas distraída?- Kagome le sonrió un tanto avergonzada, Sango la miró con inquietud.— Déjame adivinar, no notaste para nada el modo en que te miraba el terrateniente.

Inuyasha miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kagome interesado en su respuesta.

— No, no estaba muy al pendiente. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que Miroku haga ese tipo de escenas que no presto demasiada atención.

— De todas maneras no era algo que tuviese demasiada importancia.- intervino Inuyasha con arrogancia.

— Claro que sí. El que un joven y atractivo terrateniente haya fijado su atención en mi amiga es más que importante.

— ¿Dijiste atractivo? Sango.- Miroku conocía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer su prometida, pero no le agradó en absoluto el que considerara atractivo a otro hombre.

— Yo…pues…excelencia…- tartamudeó un poco sonrojándose ante su descuido.

— ¡Feh! No son más que tonterías.- insistió de mala gana.— Además hay cosas más importantes, como encontrar a Naraku. No hay que estar perdiendo el tiempo en discu…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interceptó.

— Lo lamento, no es mi intención interrumpir.

Un anciano de edad avanzada ingresó al recinto llevando con él una caja grande y fina. Se colocó frente a Kagome, ella le dirigió una expresión interrogativa.

— El amo le envía esto.

— ¿Un obsequio? ¿Por qué?

— Solo dijo que desea que lo use para la cena.- el anciano se colocó de pie.— Me retiro.

Luego de abandonar el salón, los muchachos se quedaron contemplando el paquete frente a la chica, la cual no hacía nada por averiguar que traía dentro.

— ¿No vas a abrirlo? Es un obsequio de un terrateniente, ha de ser algo valiosísimo.- comentó Shippo con curiosidad.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con duda. Aun cuando hubiesen llegado al acuerdo de que todo volvía a ser como antes no se sentía bien aceptando presentes de otro hombre.

— Pues yo…

— Ábrelo. Todos quieren ver que hay allí.- escupió Inuyasha con disgusto.

Enojado era lo mínimo que se podía decir que estaba Inuyasha. Sus instintos estaban furiosos, sentía deseos de desgarrar cada parte de aquel imbécil terrateniente por su atrevimiento. Lo hizo sentir aún más miserable que antes, porque nunca le llego a dar algún presente a Kagome cuando estuvieron en Roma y aunque lo hubiese hecho nunca se hubiese podido comparar a lo que se encontraba en el interior de esa caja.

Kagome siguió la petición de todos retirando la tapa. La exclamación no se hizo esperar. En el interior se encontraba un kimono de seda roja con detalles de flores doradas por toda la tela, un borde negro enmarcaba la costura y además un broche para el cabello de joyas rojas con incrustaciones blancas.

— ¡Eso es increíblemente caro!- exclamó Miroku aun asombrado.

— No voy a ponerme esto. Me parece que es demasiado ostentoso.

— Pero Kagome es un regalo.- refutó Shippo con inocencia.

— Aun así no creo que sea…- objetó ella no muy convencida.

— ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Y tú eres una tonta si te lo pruebas!- interrumpió Inuyasha con insolencia.

— ¿Pero qué idioteces dices perro? Kagome tiene todo el derecho de aceptar ese regalo, porque un extraño la aprecia más que tú. Ni siquiera tienes el valor de elegir entre ella o Kikyo.- reprochó Shippo con enojo.

El pequeño kitsune estaba cansado de ver a la chica triste, sufriendo siempre por las tonterías y descuidos que asumía su amigo. Él veía a Kagome como una madre, y odiaba verla en ese estado cabizbajo que aunque ella lo negase, estaba seguro que era por culpa del perro que tenía en frente.

— ¡Ya basta Shippo!- calló Kagome con molestia.

— Pero Kagome…- susurró el confundido.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente los silencio a todos en un instante. La mirada de Kagome se tornó aún más preocupada, el mal presentimiento se acrecentó al notar su ausencia.

— Inuyasha…- murmuró dolida.

Inuyasha abandonó el salón en cuanto sus amigos empezaron a impulsar a Kagome a probarse aquel obsequio. Estaba colérico, realmente deseaba aniquilar a aquel sujeto pero esa no fue la razón por la que verdaderamente dejó el recinto. No muy lejos de allí pudo sentir aquella presencia que lo buscaba, y a la cual debía ver cuando lo llamase.

Sin muchos ánimos de verla, se adentró en el bosque que se encontraba en las cercanías del palacio. Acudiendo al encuentro con su primer amor. Kikyo.

Al llegar al lugar de reunión la encontró recostada con los ojos cerrados en las ramas de un gran árbol, rodeada de veinte o quizás treinta serpientes cazadoras de almas, alimentando su cuerpo de barro y huesos. Se veía pacifica, como si no debiera ser molestada.

— Kikyo…

— Inuyasha, veo que viniste por fin.- comentó ella con una sonrisa fría mientras lo encaraba.

Se colocó de pie acercándose a su cuerpo paulatinamente hasta estar frente a él, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Él estaba cruzado de brazos, aun con su cercanía no se inmuto. Aquella reacción por parte del hanyou la confundió, él no solía tomar esa postura con ella. Algo andaba realmente muy mal.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? ¿Alguna información con respecto a Naraku?- inquirió con la mayor serenidad que podría mostrar en esos momentos.

— Ninguna. Naraku ha desaparecido completamente… pero no fue por eso que te cite conmigo esta noche.

Ella estiró su mano, reposando la palma en la mejilla cálida de él. Él le dedicó una mirada confusa, ella no solía tener ese tipo de actitudes a excepción de la vez en que intentó llevarlo al infierno.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué deseas decirme?

Kikyo escudriñó su mirada alertándose de lo que allí dentro se encontraba, mejor dicho ya no estaba. Sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas. En los ojos de Inuyasha ella no lograba localizar el brillo característico con el que solía mirarla, solo hallaba culpabilidad. Ningún vestigio de amor. _Eso no puede ser, _ se repetía en la mente, convencida de que algo lo hizo cambiar y estaba segura de quien era la responsable de tal atrocidad.

_Kagome_- pensó con rabia y frustración. Aquella chica del futuro se metió con lo que era más sagrado para ella, y se las pagaría.

Después de minutos de insistencia por parte de sus amigos en un intento de animarla, Kagome accedió a probarse el kimono que le obsequió el terrateniente. Peinó su cabellera recogiendo solo una parte con el broche mientras las demás hebras se desparramaban por sus hombros. El kimono era ceñido a su continua pero amplio en la zona de los pies, rompiendo con la tradicional vestimenta cerrada de las aldeanas. Esa ropa que portaba era digna de una princesa de la era feudal; los demás no tardaron en recalcárselo al verla.

Miroku se había resistido a la tentación de volver a pedirle un hijo, Shippo se quedó en estado catatónico al igual que lo hizo Sango cuando ingresó a la sala nuevamente.

— Vaya que el terrateniente tiene muy buen gusto.- comentó Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida.

— Excelencia.- reprendió la exterminadora de modo amenazador ante la actitud de su prometido.

— Kagome te ves bellísima.- aseguró Shippo anonadado.

A pesar de los cumplidos de sus amigos, Kagome no se mostraba complacida, se sentía débil, adolorida y bastante mal anímicamente. La preocupación la estaba abrumando y no lograba entender por qué.

Sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Kagome comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de Kikyo e Inuyasha en el bosque. Más no era como aquella ocasión en el hotel, esto que lograba sentir era como si lo estuviese viendo en tiempo real, era similar a la vez en que su cuerpo fue amarrado en el árbol. Acto de reflejo llevó los dedos hasta su frente y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

— ¡Kagome!- gritaron unísonos en el instante en que ella cayó sentada en el suelo.

Kirara instintivamente se convirtió en una pantera y se colocó detrás de la joven, sirviendo de respaldo a la joven para que no desfalleciera por completo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntó al presenciar la escena que se efectuaba en ese instante.— ¿Por qué puedo verlos?- murmuró confundida.

— ¿Qué dice? señorita Kagome.- Miroku junto a Sango se acercaron alarmados por el estado de palidez que había adquirido su compañera.

Inuyasha aun contemplaba a la joven que no hacia otra cosa más que acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, esperando alguna explicación de porqué lo citó en ese lugar.

Kikyo sonrió con cierta tristeza. Deshizo el nudo que Inuyasha tenía con sus brazos y lo forzó a abrazarla, mientras ella lo hacía a su vez; apegando su cuerpo al de él. Reposando su cabeza en su pecho fuerte y protector.

— Extrañaba esto. Deseaba tanto verte, fui a buscarte en más de una ocasión durante todo este tiempo pero…

— ¿Fuiste a buscarme?- repitió sorprendido ante el hecho de que sus compañeros no le hubiesen advertido nada, mucho más que ella fue en varias oportunidades.

— Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste ¿cierto?

— Sí.- contestó con tristeza al saber a lo que renunciaba por cumplir su palabra.

— Tú y yo estaremos juntos, ambos somos un solo ser y por eso es que vendrás conmigo.- ella lo presionó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

El hombro de Kagome comenzó a doler ante aquellas palabras que había escuchado con tal claridad como si se encontrase presente.

— Kikyo yo…- ella colocó sus dedos en su boca, acallando cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de sus labios.

— No digas nada. Solo deseo estar contigo como antes… Inuyasha.

Tomándolo por sorpresa Kikyo unió sus labios con los de él en un beso.

El grito de dolor que provocó en Kagome se escuchó por todo el palacio. Lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos escurriéndose lentamente por sus mejillas. Los chicos no lograban comprender que le sucedía a su amiga hasta que se percataron del enorme flujo de sangre que se originaba en su hombro, escurriéndose por todo el suelo.

— ¡Dios mío!- gritó Shippo asustado.

— ¡Hay que detener la hemorragia!- advirtió Sango rasgando parte de su ropa para cubrir el sangrado, pero esta simplemente no disminuía.

— Inu…ya…sha…- murmuró Kagome antes de quedar inconsciente.

El hanyou apartó a la sacerdotisa de forma brusca, su corazón dio una punzada similar al corte de una espada, un terrible presentimiento lo embargo. Kikyo lo miró con frialdad y cierta confusión ante aquel acto tan repentino.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso.- ella lo miró desconcertada. — Perdóname Kikyo, pero yo no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice. No puedo ir contigo al infierno...- negó con la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.— No puedo ir contigo a ningún lugar.

— ¿Qué estás diciéndome? ¿Acaso estas traicionándome?

— Yo lo siento pero mi vida no te pertenece, es de otra persona.- respondió con firmeza.

— ¿De quien?- escupió con enojo.

— Kagome.- El olor a aquella sangre familiar lo aterró. Sus instintos le decían que su mujer corría un peligro grave.— ¡Kagome! .- Sin decir nada más a aquella mujer se dio la vuelta y partió a toda velocidad al palacio del terrateniente. Haciendo caso omiso a las constantes llamadas que le hacía Kikyo.

La respiración de Kagome era aún más agitada que cuando comenzó el sangrado, su frente sudaba y la sangre no dejaba de fluir de su hombro. El piso de la estancia estaba cubierto por la enorme cantidad de sangre que la joven perdía a cada segundo, por más intentos que realizaban no lograban detenerlo.

— ¡Kagome!- exclamó Inuyasha al ingresar a la habitación.

La escena que encontró lo asusto de tal forma que pensó que moriría. Shippo no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Miroku, el cual no dejaba de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras que ni el mismo creía. Sango sostenía a Kagome en brazos aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— Inuyasha… no sabemos que le ocurrió…- Sango miró a Inuyasha con el alma rota al pronunciar aquello. Era como si la joven diera por muerta a su amiga.— Intentamos con todo lo que teníamos para detener el sangrado pero no cede, ni siquiera podemos suturarlo.

— Es como si sangrara por la piel.- agregó Miroku con tristeza.

Él caminó hasta ella y le retiró a la joven de cabellera azabache. Abrazándola ahora él de modo protector. Aspiró el aroma a flores con sangre del cabello de su amada, conteniendo los deseos de llorar. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se encontraba en aquel estado?. _Podía escuchar perfectamente el disminuir de sus latidos, cada aspiración y exhalación más dificultosa que la anterior.

_Maldición ¿Cómo puedo salvarla?_- se reprendió mentalmente. 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre sus ojos. No él no podía llorar, si lo hacía significaba que daba por hecho el que su mujer moriría entre sus brazos, no lo haría. No soportaría perder a su verdadero amor. No, se negaba completamente a aceptar tal posibilidad.

_¡Márcala, idiota!_ Escuchó en su cabeza una voz que le resultó increíblemente familiar.

_¿Qué la marque nuevamente? _ Se preguntó confundido ante la idea extraña que le daba su mente.

_Si deseas salvarla la marcaras. No permitas que muera, no la dejes morir. ¡Maldición! Márcala ¡ya!_ Sin estar seguro de la voz extraña que le gritaba en su cabeza hizo lo que esta demandaba.

Abrió la boca y volvió a morder a Kagome en el mismo lugar donde lo hizo la primera vez, el hombro de ella empezó a irradiar una luz cegadora, aun así Inuyasha continuó mordiendo a su amada mientras sentía como sus instintos tomaban el control de su cuerpo. Las marcas violetas no se hicieron esperar en sus mejillas.

— Inuyasha.- murmuraron unísonos los presentes.

Lentamente el flujo de sangre comenzó a disminuir hasta detenerse por completo. El piso que yacía cubierto del líquido rojizo volvió nuevamente a su estado original, cada mancha de sangre se desvaneció y junto con ellas, las marcas violetas y los ojos rojos del hanyou.

Él se separó de su hombro y la contemplo, percatándose que su respirar volvía a ser normal. El latido de su corazón regresó a ser constante, la piel pálida de la chica se tornó ligeramente colorada.

— ¿Qué fue todo esto?- se preguntaron aun confundidos mirándose unos a los otros.

La mirada fría atreves de las imágenes de su mente la hicieron enfurecer aún más. Ella se vengaría de Inuyasha por su traición, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y palabras de apoyo.**

**Bye**


End file.
